


Artista De Pasiones

by Belladhonna



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Art, Artists, Eventual Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Painting, Portraits, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Se esperaría que el lazo fuera estrictamente profesional. Que el código ético fuera inquebrantable, y que Peter pudiera evadir ese torrente de nervios a flor de piel y emoción, ese que lo liga fuertemente a su profesor privado.Él aspira a la fama, Quentin promete encaminarlo, y de paso, entre charlas, enseñanzas y vino, Peter aprenderá a hacer de su cuerpo, un lienzo en el que su instructor pueda pintar.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. CAPITULO I

* * *

Madera de caoba negra

De eso estaba hecha la puerta del apartamento número 15. El edificio por si solo era monumental, imponente y pavoroso, sin embargo, quien lo hacía atravesar lastimosas nervaduras, era esa sólida entrada de madera.

Ya llevaba 10 minutos casi exactos sin moverse ni un ápice, trasladarse unos cuantos palmos resultaría un sacrilegio en su estado, sus pies se mantenía firmes como dos rocas solidas en la alfombra de bienvenida. Maldito cobarde.

Ya estaba ahí, mover la mano y tocar no era tan difícil, no obstante, para su desdicha, la inquietud conformaba más de el 50% de las aplastantes sensaciones.

— Oh mierda — musitó para si mismo, fue apenas audible la maldición que lanzó cuando miró su pierna acalambrada y trémula.

Las manos también le sudaban, y el golpeteo de su corazón era un doloroso martirio.

Apretó los ojos, e inhaló larga y profundamente, no había estado tan nervioso desde que hizo su examen de ingreso a la universidad. Sacudió la cabeza, hora de hacerlo, mientras menos lo pensara, más fácil sería y más rápido pasaría todo

Tocó tres veces a la velocidad del rayo y esperó impaciente, con los hombros rígidos y erguidos, en una postura que pretendía mostrar seguridad, pero que bajo la inmovilidad que desprendía se escondía una desesperación latente y un nerviosismo palpable. Mientras apenas pasaban dos segundos, Peter comenzó a tronarse los dedos de ansiedad uno por uno, hasta que ya no quedo más líquido sinovial.

Después, escuchó el eco de unas zapatillas golpeteando contra el suelo. La cadencia de los pasos, lo ponían cada segundo más exaltado, desesperado, y poco confiado.

Las entrañas se removían de manera acalorada y perversa.

¿Qué tan poco profesional se vería huir y regresar más tarde?   
Antes de poder ingeniar una buena coartada, la puerta se abrió.

Y la colonia intensa y fresca, lo removió.

— ¿Parker? 

Se quedó en plena conmoción ahí parado, y después, cuando los circuitos se reiniciaron, los cables reconectaron y una voz en su cabeza le dijo < _< Quita esa cara de estúpido, dile algo>> _surgió un pequeño y ronco ruidito desde la garganta.

— Beck — dijo a manera de saludo. En sus labios era todo un misterio verbal pronunciar la sílaba, tan acostumbrado ya estaba a decirle " _profesor"_

Y al hombre no se le fue ese hecho de la manga.

Luego le sonrió confundido, fuera de lugar e increíblemente feliz. Siempre estaba feliz, pensó Peter. No había un día que el señor Beck no le hubiera dado trato con una sonrisa.

— ¿Q-que...que hace aquí? Por dios qué gusto — le dio un rápido apretón entre sus brazos. Peter ató cada impulso y con dedicación, se obligó por no temblar más de lo que ya lo hacía — ha crecido tanto Parker, ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?.

Para su sorpresa, Beck se había recompuesto bastante rápido del sobresalto de tenerlo ahí parado después de 1 año entero.

También, tuvo que hacer un duro esfuerzo por encontrar las palabras dentro de su cabeza. No importaba que hubiera preparado y ensayado toda una biblia para recitarle, su mente se quedó en blanco y no le quedó de otra que improvisar. 

— Pues...amm...vera yo...d-decidí estudiar artes — después sonrió con los dientes, fijo a los azules que le ponían atención y antes de poder continuar Beck lo interrumpió.

— Eso es fantástico, me alegra que te hayas decidido por eso, siempre fuiste muy talentoso. Dime ¿Qué tal te va?.

— Uhmm...más o menos, hay algunas cosas que no me quedan claras del todo en como se hacen, y ya que la clase es numerosa, el profesor no se puede dar el lujo de explicarnos a cada uno, así que, aún tengo algunas lagunas.

Quentin rió suavemente, el barítono fue terciopelo en los oídos del chico. Beck ya había entendido porque estaba Peter en su puerta. Lo mismo por lo que siempre lo buscaba cuando aún eran profesor y alumno.

— Ya veo, ¿A qué hora sale de sus clases Parker?

— 2:00 pm — se admiró de si mismo por no haber tartamudeando está ocasión.

— ¿Le parece si el lunes lo veo a esa hora? Y veremos en qué lo puedo ayudar

Peter hizo de las suyas para dejarle sin lugar a dudas su pleno entusiasmo, eso, con un asentimiento efusivo de cabeza.

— ¿Y sería aquí en su casa?

— ¿Cuantos años tiene?

— Diecinueve — respondió, y aunque su voz no salía quebrada, todavía guardaba un pequeño falsete de nervios — los cumplí hace 5 meses

Quentin se quedó en silencio, analizaba lo que la juventud de Peter le nublada la vista. El muchacho, inconscientemente, movió ligeramente los pulgares.

— Entonces si, lo espero aquí señor Parker 

— Gracias, señor Beck

Dicho eso, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, Peter se acomodó la mochila en el hombro, se sonrieron, se despidieron y el muchacho desapareció tras las enormes puertas metálicas del elevador.

Al llegar a casa, se desplomó como una pirámide de cartas sobre el sofá de su minúsculo apartamento que compartía con Ned.

Y sonrió vagando entre lo satisfecho, excitado y profundamente nervioso. Su amigo, cuando llegó, le había dicho gentilmente que tenía ojos de borrego a medio morir

Había tanto por hacer, y todo lo que se venía lo sofocaba de emoción y potente expectación. Tanto tiempo lejos de su profesor, y ahora lo tenía solo para él.

Los viejos días podían regresar, días en los que se quedaban de ver por las tardes, días en los que comían galletas y lo interceptaba por los pasillos de la escuela. La nueva alianza pactada, pronosticaba reproducciones interminables y casi idénticas al feliz y lejano pasado sobre sus días como estudiante.

Enhorabuena.

_— "Sin pasión, no hay arte" —_


	2. CAPITULO II

* * *

Peter se despertó con los labios estirando una sonrisa poco común. Horas atrás había preparado escrupulosamente la ropa que lo enfundaría ese día relativamente especial y después de revisarse en el espejo tres veces, bajó animosamente a preparar el desayuno para Ned y para él.

— Vaya, cuanta felicidad por levantarte a las seis de la mañana — ese fue el saludo de Ned al bajar de su habitación, y encontrar a Peter tarareando.

Haciendo presencia en acordes suaves, parsimoniosos y delicados, la banda sonora de la mañana se componía de el resbale de las teclas de Mozart, en la sinfonía de " _Rondo Alla Turca" ._

Compartir un espacio con Peter representaba escuchar desde las baladas más hermosas hasta las letras más nefastas. Era cuando el chico estaba con las emociones a flor de piel que se inclinaba por los tonos de un piano o un violín.

— No es eso lo me tiene así — frente a su amigo y meneandose casi al ritmo de las notas, colocó un plato con panqueques y un vaso pulido de cristal con extracto de naranja.

— ¿Entonces que es lo que...? Oh cierto, hoy es tu cita con el profesor Beck

En las mejillas de Peter se acumuló un calor medianamente controlable y moderado. Enrojecimiento que si bien no pasó desapercibido para su entrañable amigo, éste prefirió ahorrarle la tortura y no comentar nada al respecto

— N-no es una cita Ned — recorrió la silla y se sentó frente al chico - solo me va a asesorar.

Ned guardó para si mismo las ganas que el sonrojo de Peter le infería a decir "Ajá claro". Ante el silencio, bebió más jugo.

El resto del desayuno, Peter se veía absorto en las periferias de su propia mente, mordiéndose el labio ocasionalmente y sonriendo a la nada, adornado con brillito esperanzado.

Al salir del pequeñísimo apartamento, cada uno partió en direcciones distintas. Como los dos eran unos impuntuales, Peter tuvo que irse caminando o el tráfico de la ciudad lo consumiría más de una hora, y caminar, si, resultaba exhaustivo y tardado, pero muy práctico en situaciones así.

El atravesar las calles con la brisa fría y fresa de la mañana, perforando las telas de sus ropas y a la vez dándole un aire tan liberador, permitía mantener el paso y respirar profundo y pausado.

El camino a su escuela era un tumulto estremecedor y escandaloso de motores rugiendo y gente apresurada, conductores poco simpáticos y el sonidito del claxon retumbando a diestra y siniestra.

Pero valía la pena, ¿Dónde más obtendría una visión tan imponente del imperio de Nueva York?. Además pasearse por lo recóndito de la ciudad, traía consigo el beneficio de recorrer el perímetro de el _"Daily Bugle_ " un lugar que se había posicionado entre sus opciones favoritas para arrancar su carrera laboral. Por las ventanas cristalinas admiraba a los escritores, los editores, y su sección favorita: los fotógrafos.

Cuando sus dígitos acariciaron las rugosa superficie del concreto del edificio, y sonreía más mientras se acercaba a las ventanas, un breve ataque de pánico lo cazó por sorpresa. Y en automático, las piernas le dejaron de funcionar y detuvieron todo hueso en seco.

Entornando los dos ojos, miró a detalle y retrocedió dos pasos. Como era una oportunidad única, también podría ser el primer paso de una severa catarsis.

Y todo lo que pudiera enunciar, formular o decir con coherencia, fue enviado a la papelera de reciclaje.

De cualquier forma tendría que pasar por ahí, el tiempo corría y no por quedarse parado en una esquina evitaría lo inminente.

Dio pequeñas, rápidas, y contantes pisadas a la banqueta, miró en todas direcciones, apretó el agarré de su mochila y soltó aire.

— ¿P-profesor Beck?

Cuán fue la sorpresa del hombre ante el suave atrevimiento de su alumno, que giró en su dirección y sonrió medio estupefacto.

— Parker — respondió, usando de nueva cuanta ese sutil juego de nombres que tenían.

— Puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila, profesor — su maestro siempre tuvo esa peculiar aversión por decile por su nombre real, por lo que el apellido estaba en su boca a todas horas.

Antes, asumía que se trataba de un código profesional (pese a que siempre se la pasaban rompiendo regla tras regla), pues su maestro no se refería a nadie si no era por el apellido. _Señorita Jones, joven_ _Leeds_ _, señor Osborne y_ _señorita_ _Stacy_ , eran algunos ejemplos.

Peter siempre quiso corregir eso, él desde siempre creyó que la confianza era profusa y suficiente para que Beck rompiese su código ético y se animara a tutearlo, sin embargo, pese a que se lo recordaba cada vez que hablaban, la anhelada familiaridad nunca surgió.

Ahora, que ya era un adulto y Quentin su asesor, era más factible y viable la posibilidad de que esa brecha se fuera en paz a los rincones del olvido. Pero Quentin solo sonrió, y bajo la mirada

— ¿Qué hace por aquí? — era lo que solía suceder, Beck siempre evadía el tema y se concentraban en uno de mayor o menor peso.

— Iba a la escuela, ¿Y usted? — y Peter ya estaba más que acostumbrado, la mera costumbre le dictó el siguiente movimiento.

— Trabajo aquí — alzó la cabeza y miró el imponente edificio, Peter le siguió la acción y caminó dos pasos más al hombre. Después frunció el ceño.

— Pero...entonces...el, el instituto ¿Ya no...?

— Ya no soy profesor titular, solo voy un día a la semana, el resto de mi tiempo trabajo aquí

— ¿Y cuál es su cargo?

— Soy caricaturista — oh, pero claro, era de esperarse.

Peter se limitó a sonreír y asentir, no tenía algo para decir realmente.

— ¿Qué le parece? — era Beck otra vez, Peter sonrió, no por la pregunta o el momento, sino por las palabras, aquellas que no podían faltar entre sus charlas.

— ¿Me puede llevar? — con pupilas y córneas, señaló la enorme obra de concreto y mordió un trocito de su labio.

— Usted no cambia ¿Cierto? — el enunciado, hizo que el corazón de Peter temblará y bombeara con ansias, ganas y una pomposa demostración de fuerza a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

Se encogió de hombros, en fingida inocencia, y mostró los colmillos a través de una sonrisa en lo que su maestro seguía sopesando la situación.

— Pues... supongo que sí de verdad quiere trabajar como fotógrafo, algo debe saber de la industria ¿No? — meneó la cabeza y lo invitó a entrar por las puertas — vamos

Cuando por fin entraron y el elegante pasillo los conducía a la sala abarrotada de trabajadores, Peter hacia un esfuerzo de talla monumental para mantener a raya su emoción y al estudiar a quienes se movían por la estancia como hormigas obreras, cayó en cuenta que aquello no sería como los días en los que interceptaba a su profesor en los salones y con miradas cómplices Beck dejaba que se quedará a admirar sus clases desde el escritorio, no, aquello era un ambiente laboral, rudo y salvaje.

Llegaron a un reducido escritorio de madera (como todos los demás) y en lo que Quentin acomodaba sus pertenencias en la superficie, Peter hacia caminar su visión, con los ojos bien abiertos, por cada movimiento de músculos que ejecutaba el hombre, y apretaba fuerte el agarré en su mochila.

Cuando Quentin volteó, lo pillo apretando los labios con severo deseo.

— Deje sus cosas — señaló el escritorio, a modo de propuesta y orden. Peter se despojó de su mochila y la abandonó sobre la madera.

Dentro de esas ventanas de cristal y la impecable pintura, habían demasiado humo de cigarro, y una temperatura algo elevada (o quizá, solo era Peter).

Una ilustración digna de enmarcar, era sostenida entre los dedos del hombre, que soplaba al papel y después sacudía cuidadosamente.

— Voy a entregar esto — dijo refiriéndose al dibujo — siéntese - ofreció antes de irse y dejar a Peter en medio de un océano, que si bien nadie le prestaba atención, sentía las miradas.

Se sentó en el escritorio y esperó impaciente que su profesor regresará a salvarlo, ¿Las personas pueden morir de incomodidad?

Todos se ocupaban de lo que respecta a cada uno, con prisa, pero los ojos tupidos de extrañeza no pasaban inadvertidos para el chico.

— Dichoso quien te vea — pronunció un hombre dirigiéndose a él, con los decibeles elevados en su voz, caminando despreocupadamente, y con el chico en la mira.

Después de recorrer unos metros, el hombre de barba de candado y piel acaramelada se sentó sobre la superficie de la mesa y lo miró sonriendo de lado.

— Uh... Hola

— Tony — aclaró él, extendiéndole una mano, extremidad que el chico apretó gustoso.

— Peter

— Es un placer — le volvió a sonreír, y cruzó una pierna — no esperaba carne fresca para hoy, pero hey, aquí estás

Peter arrugó el entrecejo, confusión que el otro, no le tomó mucha importancia.

— Ojalá dures más tiempo que el otro tipo, emm...el otro, ayer por la mañana lo vi muy animado, será un enigma saber porque desistió y se fue. Pero me caía bien, es una lastima - se lamentó, y Peter entendió por fin que significaba toda esa verborrea.

Quiso hablar, pero Tony se lo impidió con otra retahíla de palabras. 

— En fin, esperemos que puedas sobrevivir un poco más — palmeó su hombro — y esperemos que seas tan bueno como este tipo...amm... — Tony chasqueó los dedos repetidas veces y entornó los ojos — ¡Quentin! — dijo finalmente — Quentin, así se llamaba

— Uhh..Umm no, yo no...yo no trabajo aquí — está vez, fue Tony quien juntó las cejas — yo solo...vengo con...vengo con él — señaló a Beck, que, para su suerte, iba saliendo del despacho.

— Parker — llamó al joven, una vez que llegó hasta su lado y apoyó la caricatura en el escritorio, a lado del cuerpo del otro hombre — creo que ya conoció a Tony

— No sabía que tenías hijos — dijo el aludido, mirando saboreando la información — ¿En serio es tu padre, chico? — decia cada vez intrigado, tras una diminuta pausa.

Beck estaba por aclarar la confusión, no obstante, la tercera voz ahí, se adelantó y capturó la atención de ambos hombres.

— Si — dijo firme, Quentin no dijo nada, pero también se veía fuera de lugar — es mi Papi

Tony sonrió de lado.

Quentin abrió los ojos hasta que casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Y para añadir un poco de gracia al asunto y sutileza, continuó hablando.

— Por eso es que tengo estos enormes ojos azules

Tony río de los disparates, la ironía y el sarcasmo se entendían a la perfección. Se relamió los labios y guardo silencio un segundo.

— Ya veo — giró su rostro hacia Beck — ten cuidado Quentin, hoy me ha dado por llevarme un lindo bebé a casa — eso último se lo dijo a Peter, quien adquirió una impecable coloración carmín en las mejillas — ¿Por qué lo trajiste? — preguntó al otro hombre, para después devolverle una mirada al chico.

— El quiere trabajar de fotógrafo aquí — le explicó — pensé que era buena idea que tanteara un poco el terreno

— Fotografía — repitió Tony — quizá Eddie Brock pueda darle un tour en esa área, dile cuando llegue y que le muestre un poco a tu niño

Peter quiso sonreír ante la clara declaración de pertenencia que evocó Tony, entre él y Beck.

— Si Stark, lo tendré en cuenta, pero será hasta que llegue del reportaje — sentenció, observando a Peter

Pero más allá del evidente y sano flirteo, eso último no se le fue de las manos a Peter.

— ¿Usted es Tony Stark? — mencionó en medio de las risas, y con las cejas alzadas, los ojos como platos y los labios entre abiertos — ¿El Tony Stark?

— Me encanta cómo suena eso viniendo de ti — le respondió enarcando una ceja — si, ese mismo, pensé que estaba claro

Peter, cada minuto más emocionado, miró de Tony hacia Quentin intermitentemente.

— Usted es el periodista al que amenazaron, Tony Stark — en ninguna de las nueve palabras fue capaz de encubrir su fascinación.

— Ese soy yo — orgulloso de si mismo se jactó de un hecho quizá poco presumible — y sigo vivo

— Wow, es... soy un gran admirador suyo — confesó sintiéndose pequeño, diminuto y expuesto.

— Quizá un día me puedas mostrar hasta donde llega esa admiración — le guiñó un ojo, gesto que hizo temblar a Peter, y se bajó del escritorio — después nos vemos, tengo que seguir haciendo cosas aburridas.

Se dio la vuelta, y antes de irse, le susurró algo en el oído a Beck, algo que a Peter se le fue prohibido escuchar.

— Por favor dime que ya es mayor de edad

Quentin se empezó a reír por lo bajo y musitó un " _Lo es"_. Todos notaron con detalle, como el hombre suspiraba aliviado antes de irse.

Tanto Quentin como Peter observaron la espalda de Tony perderse entre los otros cuerpo.

— Tony Stark — dijo Beck cuando se esfumó de su vista — es un buen hombre, arrogante, pero es un buen hombre.

Y guapo, quiso añadir Peter, pero mejor cerró la boca antes de hablar de más.

El resto del día, Peter se la pasó en las aguas de la admiración, embelesado y soltando suspiros secretos ante los hábiles dedos de su profesor, que pasaba el lápiz por el papel y le sacaba cuanta conversación a Peter pudiera.

Para el chico era suficiente con quedarse a su lado, robando de su aliento, y nombrando cada vello en su barba.

El joven se sentía liviano, una nube de emoción que causaba vértigo y un revoloteo en su estómago, calor, increíblemente ardiente a cada roce sutil de piel. Las mejillas sonrosadas y los indescriptibles nervios sensibles, que lo hacían temblar como una hoja y sentirse asfixiado en deseos.

El hombre se mantenía ecuánime, varonil, y absorto en su trabajo, sin dejar de prestar su atención a Peter, a cada duda, cada comentario en el que los dos encontraban una gracia compartida y cada anécdota que reanimaba su experiencia.

Ahí, Peter lo miraba como el hombre más perfecto en el cosmos, el más inteligente, lo hizo un Dios bajo su mente, y Quentin se encargó sin percatarse, de nunca reafirmar su fe.

Así las horas avanzaron rápidas y discretas, el tiempo se fue volando, dicho de otra forma. Y al fijarse en sus propios actos, Peter ya estaba colgándose la mochila.

_— La_ _pintura_ _es solo otra manera de llevar un diario —_


	3. CAPITULO III

* * *

Desde que Peter tenía uso de la razón, admiraba a las personas mayores, se sentía privilegiado cuando le congratulaban, poderoso, y gigante.

Cuando comenzó la educación media superior, su círculo social se amplió considerablemente, y a la par, sus fervientes deseos de hacer amigos, se esfumaron por arte de magia.

Y es que cuando creces comprendes muchas cosas. No se consideraba el típico chico popular, ni lo era, pero dentro de todas las personas que se jactaba de ser sus compañeros de vida, solo había dos realmente a los que pudo llamar amigos.

Y aun pudiendo encajar en ese reducido círculo de amistad incondicional, había cosas que ni uno ni otro le comprendían.

Había cosas que no les decía.

No por qué no se las confiara, no por qué no quisieran apoyarlo, simplemente porque no lo entenderían.

No podrían con ello. Y durante mucho tiempo, se fue por la vida guardando todo. Asegurándose que, algunas cosas, algunos actos, no son dignos de ser relatados.

Al iniciar el curso escolar, sus motivaciones para levantarse por la madrugada e ir al colegio eran los anhelos por ser alguien en la vida.

Después, fue una chica de piel blanca y enormes ojos azules, que eventualmente se convertiría en su novia y su primera desilusión amorosa.

Ya para finales de su estadía, sus excusas para seguir adelante, se reducían a cierto profesor ojizarco con sonrisa de portada de revista.

Siendo tan atractivo, no solo él gustaba de su maestro, lo supo cuando miro como las chicas se amontonaron por derredor de su escritorio y hablaban con fingida amabilidad. Pero él se mantuvo gentil e imperturbable ante los escandalosos escotes de sus compañeras.

Se había preguntado ¿Por qué? Luego recordó lo jóvenes que eran todos en esa generación, quizá Quentin, más que con deseo, los miraba con ternura, eran unos niños para él. Peter era un niño para él.

El pensamiento no le gustó.

El profesor Beck, solía usar camisas blancas y ocasionalmente algunas corbatas, y aunque el diseño fuese precioso y la tela de calidad, Peter siempre quiso verlo sin las estorbosas prendas.

La primera vez que se atrevió a preguntar por las asesorías privadas, Beck lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, y Peter tuvo que soportar estar una hora entera con la potente colonia del profesor poniéndole la carne de gallina.

Quentin estaba bendecido con un enorme derroche de paciencia, que lo mantenían tranquilo así fuera la tercera vez que le explicaba lo mismo a Peter. Gracias a todo eso, Peter comenzó a entablar más contacto con el hombre, lo interceptada por los pasillos de la escuela, lo saludaba cuantas veces pudiese, y se lo encontraba "casualmente" por sus mismos rumbos, hasta que llegaron al punto de molestarse mutuamente y que Peter tuviera el absoluto derecho de interrumpir en sus clases solo para hablarle.

Muchas veces se pavoneó frente a sus compañeras, yendo casi del brazo del profesor, se sentía importante haciendo lo que Quentin solo le daba permiso de hacer a él.

A Beck no le molestaba relatarle algunos detalles de su vida, así supo que era divorciado y que odiaba los dulces de café, pero que en cambio amaba los capuchinos.

Y es que las personas mayores siempre se empeñaban en tratarlo como si tuviese 3 años, sonriendo a todo y diciendo _"eres un buen chico_ " (es decir, también quería que Beck le dijera " _Buen chico_ " pero en un contexto más ardiente). No importaba el ahínco que pudiera poner por aprender de política, geografía o gramática, si la persona lo superaba en años, inevitablemente se sentían superiores.

Tampoco todo se convertía en miel sobre hojuelas con las personas de su edad. Naturalmente como a cualquier chico de 17 le gustaba tontear y hablar de autos y lo lindas que eran las chicas, sin embargo, cuando hablar únicamente de sexo se convertía en su rutina diaria, perdía la gracia y satisfacción de hacerlo.

Podía contar con los dedos de las manos las personas con las que se sentía pleno al mantener una conversación verbal.

Ned, MJ, May

Y el profesor Beck

Quentin podía decir algo muy inteligente y al mismo tiempo arreglárselas para molestar a Peter con lo más burdo que se le ocurriera.

Anteriormente nadie estaba al tanto de su enamoramiento patológico, tampoco él, que previo a la paz de aceptar que era un amante indiscriminado, creía que se trataba de mera admiración, una que lo sobrepasaba. Pero tanta cercanía hizo que Peter se replanteara si de verdad eran las chicas las que le gustaban únicamente.

A menudo iba por la vida con sobrenombres como " _el amante del profesor_ " y " _el novio de Beck",_ que le ponía Michelle en su afán por verlo refunfuñando   
O en cambio, los que formuló Flash solo para él " _la puta del profesor"_ y " _la zorra de Quentin"_ _._

Y Peter jamás dijo nada porque en el fondo todos le gustaban.

El hombre tenía una impecable actitud de acero inoxidable, siempre tan profesional e impoluto que a Peter le llegaba a asustar su perfección.

Y es que no importaban los frecuentes meneos de cadera de chico, o su cuerpo presionándose contra él por "accidente", ni que cantara las melodías más obscenas frente a su rostro, la actitud férrea de Quentin nunca se vio comprometida ni se resquebrajó, y todos los esfuerzos del muchacho se fueron por el excusado.

Actualmente, después de un año, tiempo presente, seguía sintiendo un insoportable tirón en su parte baja, ahí al otro extremo de la habitación, retratando en secreto el rostro de su profesor con su carboncillo favorito, fingiendo que trabajaba en los ejercicios que Beck había pedido.

Trazó las líneas, cada pelito de la barba perfectamente definido, sus labios entre abiertos, los ojos que se iluminaban por el brillo que desprendía el teléfono en el cual estaba inmerso, el cuello, el contorno de esa parte que bajaba y bajaba, y que llegaba a chocar contra el cuello de la camisa, una prenda que Peter hizo invisible sobre el papel, dibujando a libertad la piel desnuda de su profesor que reposaba en su imaginación, el vello que seguramente tendría en el pecho y...y sus pezones.

Peter tragó con dificultad sin reparar en qué momento empezó a morderse el labio.

— ¿Terminaste?

Al alzar la vista desde su hoja de papel hasta los ojos de su maestro, y para su desgracia, ver como se le acercaba a paso lento pero seguro, hizo algunos malabares para acomodarse la libreta y esconder el vergonzoso trazo que lo había puesto a punto de ebullición.

Lo colocó descuidadamente y a la carrera entre las hojas de su cuaderno. Ya después habría tiempo de apilarlo junto a los otros dibujos que le había hecho en secreto para venerarlo.

Le sonrió lo más natural que pudo reteniendo un gemido que se quedó atorado en la garganta al sentir el cuerpo de Quentin rozando contra el suyo.

Beck empezó a analizar los ejercicios de soltura que Peter había estado haciendo esos últimos 20 minutos, círculos, líneas y demás, mientras el muchacho, lo barría involuntariamente con la mirada.

— No entiendo por qué me pone a hacer esto — rezongó mirando con sus enormes ojos de venado.

Peter ya estaba en la etapa de retratar realismo, un ejercicio de principiante le parecía poco práctico para sus avances.

— Paciencia por favor, todo a su buen tiempo — fue lo que le respondió Beck.

— Pero puedo hacer más

— Yo no he dicho lo contrario — soltó aire y dejó la libreta sobre su lugar — ¿Tiene algún trabajo suyo que pueda ver?

— Yo... - ~ _sí, tengo un dibujo donde intento desnudarlo_ ~ — un paisaje, intenté hacer un paisaje

De su mochila sacó un block mediano y le enseñó sus intenciones de retratar Central Park.

Quentin tomó la obra entre sus manos, estaba inconclusa y manchada, con diversos borrones, y una excesiva cantidad de grafito en algunas de sus áreas.

— Tienes que trabajar un poco más en la simetría, y un poco de limpieza no le vendría nada mal

Pese a que le estaba señalando sus errores, lo hizo con tanta gentileza, tacto y delicadeza, que fue seda en los oídos del chico.

En cambio, de las sugerencias que le proporcionaba, se concentró en su piel, cada uno de los poros, el cabello perfectamente ordenado, y cuando vio sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le seguía gustando.

Mucho. Mucho.

Sacudió esa línea de pensamiento de su cabeza, el caminó terminaría en pensamientos nada decorosos y difíciles de apartar.

Mejor frenar ahora.

— Lo se, pero es uno mis primeros trabajos replicando un paisaje, deme algo de crédito

Beck esbozó una sonrisa y Peter lo imitó.

— Solo digo que tenemos que trabajar un poco en eso

Se alejó unos instantes del cuerpo de Peter, para enviar un mensaje, el chico supo que ya había terminado la "clase" y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

— ¿Que va a querer de navidad profesor? — preguntó a la ancha espalda de su maestro, quien giró y se topó con un jovencito sonriente.

— Mi único regalo es que usted esté bien — también sonrío como Peter y se acercó dos pasos.

Al chico se le encogió el corazón y cuando volvió a la vida, el golpeteo era rápido.

— Puedo traerle una caja con dulces de café — sugirió sarcástico.

— Olvídese de sus clases — respondió sonriente alzando una de sus cejas.

— Tengo una mejor idea — propuso entonces.

—¿Cuál es?

— Soy un gran bailarín, puedo hacerle un pequeño baile — dijo mordiendo el labio inferior de su boca.

Peter se percató del breve pestañeo ininterrumpido y la ligera tensión que generó en la mandíbula de Quentin.

Estaban progresando.

— N-no es necesario señor Parker — un temblor se manifestó, apenas perceptible, invisible, excepto para Peter.

— He tomado clases, puedo hacerlo

Quentin disfrazó la incomodidad con una corta risa que Peter se creyó.

— Estoy bien así, mejor invierta su tiempo en algo más productivo

El chico sonrió una última vez y musitó un "Okay" resignado. Luego salió en dirección a su hogar.

_— No se trata de pintar la vida, sino de hacer viva la pintura —_


	4. CAPITULO IV

* * *

— ¿Supiste que el caricaturista del Daily Bugle está siendo acompañado a su oficina por chico de 19?

Peter encubrió su sobresalto tras el vaso de capuchino que bebía.

— ¿Quien te lo dijo?

— Oh, ¿Entonces es verdad? Solo estaba un 65% segura

Se reprochó mentalmente por su estupidez, luego resopló frustrado. Tenía planeado mantener aquello de las clases privadas como un secreto de tres (Beck, Ned y él) no contaba claro, que MJ era endemoniadamente astuta, y él un tonto tratando de esconder la verdad.

Tal vez debió ser más cuidadoso con los transeúntes, todas las otras veces que acompañó a su profesor a la oficina, había estado demasiado ocupado saboreando los labios de su maestro en los rincones de su mente como para prestar atención a los ojos mirones que seguro los seguían.

Sin embargo, había valido la pena, ir hasta su trabajo y acompañarlo, pensaba, implicaba más tiempo llamando la atención de ese hombre, y más tiempo creando vínculos, domesticándose.

También, al acompañarlo, se hablaba de más horas flirteando con Tony Stark, siempre que Quentin no estuviera, claro. En su muy venerable y humilde opinión (también un tanto errada) no lo consideraba equivocado, después de todo, quien se la ponía dura era Quentin, y era de dominio público saber que el señor Stark llevaba un matrimonio de película.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien que? — dije, huyendo del contacto visual.

— Por favor, genio ¿Qué hay entre tú y el profesor Beck? — insistió alzándose sobre sus codos.

Peter se mordió el labio y dudo al responder.

— Uh, nada — por desgracia — me da asesorías, es todo

— ¿Estás seguro de que no te da algo más? — esta vez disminuyó el tono en sus palabras y se acercó más a él cuerpo de Peter.

El muchacho, si bien no lo hizo completamente, sintió como se le encendían las mejillas lentamente.

— Uh yo... u-hum no

Michelle entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos minúsculas rendijillas, estudiándolo de punta a punta. Por un momento, Peter se sintió observado bajo una poderosa lupa.

— Mentiroso

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! — replicó, vacilando ahí, en los bordes de la histeria.

Michelle guardó los siguientes golpes bajo la lengua, no dijo nada después, por varios momentos ininterrumpidos, sin embargo el impertérrito silencio, desencadenó más desesperación en el muchacho.

— ¡Oh vamos! Te juro que nuestra relación es...es estrictamente profesional

— ¿Estrictamente profesional? ¿En serio?

Aunque pensándolo dos veces, quizá, probablemente, tal vez y sin mucha seguridad, no era de lo más profesional adherirse como una pulga a la carne de su profesor, tampoco las bromas de doble sentido, ni acompañarlo fuera del horario de clase.

— Uh si, asesorías — constató — es todo lo que hacemos

— Asesorías, si como no — MJ solía ser bastante escéptica cuando se trataba de él o Ned, era difícil convencerla de una opinión que fuera en una dirección opuesta a sus convicciones, la mayoría de las veces correctas. Tal actitud, lo había llevado en ocasiones a odiarla y por momentos a creer que seguía profundamente enamorado.

De la mochila, su amiga sacó dos fotografías, y extendiendo la mano, le dejó explorarlas.

A Peter se le cortó la respiración.

— ¿Entonces parte de su relación " _estrictamente profesional_ " es llevarte a su apartamento?

En las imágenes, a Peter se le veía en la puerta del enorme edificio junto a su profesor. En la primera ambos ingresaban, y en la segunda, Peter salía del lugar, con la misma sonrisa boba que le enmarcaba el rostro después de cada clase. Ambas en distintas fechas.

— Uh si — oh bueno, eso sonó mal — es decir — exhaló antes de seguir — l-las uhm...las asesorías son en, en su casa

— Vaya, así que, vas hasta su hogar, y se quedan ahí los dos solos por un par de horas. Fantástico 

— Bueno, si lo dices así, suena bastante mal

— Es por qué está bastante mal — repuso ella. Peter había escuchado lo que dijo, pero su capacidad de pensar se había atorado en un solo e inquietante punto.

— ¿Como conseguiste esas fotografías?

Michelle tenía un espíritu implacable e inalterable, así que verla desviar los ojos unas fracciones de segundo, le daba razones para creer que fue por algo verdaderamente en contra de su moral.

— ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

— ¿Que? ¡No! Solo tuve la fortuna de pasar en el momento correcto, fue que me di cuenta de ello 

Pese a que Peter no estaban del todo convencido, no le reprochó nada más.

— Ahora aclarando ese punto — prosiguió su amiga — déjame saber cómo te ha ido

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Oh vamos ¿Sigues perdidamente enamorado de como sostiene el pincel?

El comentario prosiguió con risas, y un embarazoso bochorno en las mejillas para Peter.

La vergüenza del chico y el ímpetu de su amiga por recordárselo, venía a raíz de un incidente tiempo atrás, una vez que tanto Ned y MJ lo acompañaron a sus clases privadas por la tarde. Ese día Quentin le señaló el mal agarre del pincel, y tras darle una breve demostración de la forma correcta, Peter terminó con una vergonzosa erección, que MJ tuvo que ocultar con su mochila. Para su fortuna solo ella lo había notado, para su desgracia, lo molestó con eso el resto del ciclo escolar.

— Yo...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, MJ ya había visto algo cómico a lo lejos.

— Y por favor, deja de negarlo como solías hacerlo, te mueres por contarle a alguien como ha sido

Tenía razón, Peter se estuvo conteniendo demasiado tiempo, y como había dicho su amiga, las ganas por contar lo maravilloso que había sido su último mes, le superaban la vida.

Con una sonrisita, Peter empezó.

— Es...si, yo, es que wow, Quentin es increíble, es fantástico, simplemente siento que puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy con él, y...se siente asombroso, es tan educado y caballeroso, es perfecto, perfecto — wow, que bien era decirlo por fin.

En los ojos de su amiga, en el perímetro de sus labios, vio reflejada comprensión y genuina alegría.

— Vaya — inspiró hondo, apretando lo labios — es genial y todo eso, pero, como tú más sincera amiga — Peter vio como Michelle se retenía a decir algo, eso no auguraba nada bueno — te recomiendo que te alejes de él — finalmente lo hizo.

— ¿Que? ¿Pero...? ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué no le había escuchado, que de bien le hacía estar con él?.

— Peter, has estado enganchado a este amor de verano demasiado, demasiado tiempo, eventualmente se convertirá en algo enfermo.

— Claro que no, además, durante el año que no nos vimos, yo lo...uh, ¿lo deje ir?

— El hecho de que hayas caído a sus pies a tan solo un mes después del reencuentro, no habla de que lo hayas superado

— Pero no entiendo que tiene de malo que yo...

MJ puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Has visto a las personas que visitan a Tony Stark durante las horas de trabajo?

— Uh ¿Eh? — preguntó medio confundido.

— ¿Has visto quiénes van hasta su trabajo solo para verlo?

— Uh...amm ... n-no lo sé yo nunca... nunca había prestado atención a eso — y ¿Que relación tenía con él?

— Exacto, nunca has visto a nadie porque nadie va solo para ver cómo redacta una artículo, a excepción de su esposa, y eso es en ocasiones

— Michelle, ¿Esto tiene algún punto?

— Que te comportas con Beck como si tuvieran otro tipo de relación, se que a ti no te molesta que hablen de ustedes, pero si Quentin estuviera interesado, ¿No crees que ya te lo habría dicho?

Peter intentó que no se reflejará lo mucho que eso le dolía. Ya se lo había planteado, por supuesto, pero que alguien confirmará sus sospechas...

— Es un hombre divorciado, _divorciado_ — remarcó en voz alta — ¿En verdad crees que hay algo que no haya probado? Y tú, pues... — hizo una pausa apretando los dientes — tú apenas estás descubriendo en que posición te gusta más que te la metan

— ¡Oye!

— Sabes que tengo razón — hubo otro silencio, más frío y destrozador — ¿Siquiera has pensado en confesarte?

Peter optó por quedarse callado, ahí MJ encontró la respuesta.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Esto no te va a llevar a nada Peter, y estás ahí con el único propósito de seguir viéndole el trasero. Se dará cuanta algún día, y si no le muestras cuales son tus intenciones o pones límites desde ya, él lo hará y lo único que te llevarás es un corazón roto.

El chico le rehuyó al contacto visual, no quería seguir escuchando, ya no.

— ¿Y que caso tiene que le diga lo que siento? Si como dices, si estuviera interesado, ya me lo habría dicho, confesarle mis sentimientos solo hará las cosas incómodas y me terminará rechazando de cualquier forma

— Entonces pon jodidos límites — su voz emergió en medio de un suspiro exasperado — sin flirteo, sin insinuaciones, actúa como el maldito adulto que se supone eres. Ve a tus asesorías y eso es todo

El muchacho ya no quería escuchar, sobre todo porque muy en el fondo, sabía que su amiga estaba en completa razón, y la verdad duele.

— Peter... — su voz se suavizó — solo pienso que es peligroso que te involucres con alguien tan experimentado, estando tú tan verde. Es casi un hecho que saldrás lastimado si te dejas llevar, y ni a Ned, ni a mí, nos gustaría ver eso. Te cuidado, eso es todo

Peter inhaló profundo y después exhaló todo lo que le dolía.

— Lo haré, le diré, solo... necesito unos días

— Lo que gustes

  
***

  
Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando codo a codo con Quentin, aprendió un par de cosas;

Que el profesor Beck también podía ser un hombre autoritario y estricto, y eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de morirse y la viveza bajo su abdomen.

No quería decir que él fuera duro y frío, más bien, le gustaba el orden y que se hicieran las cosas a su manera, por ello casi a todas horas, escuchaba una orden, seguido de su apellido, un usted, y Peter ya estaba de rodillas.

Y dos: que los dedos de Debussy resbalando por los acordes de " _Rêverie"_ resultaban un muy efectivo afrodisíaco.

Quentin solía ambientar las clases con un poco de piano. Su profesor alegaba que resultaba bastante eficiente a la hora de coger inspiración y empezar a caminar sobre el lienzo. A Peter por su parte, lograba acariciarle el espíritu, desde el inicio, hasta el acalorado clímax de las notas, y los tonos caóticos, que dirigían sus alientos hasta el último nivel de la euforia, ahí donde solo tallando su hoja con ímpetu, podía desbordar todo ese desastre, era como las suaves cerdas del pincel recorriéndole el pecho entero.

¡Oh! Un nuevo punto para agregar a la lista de cosas que quería hacerle a su profesor.

Intenciones de ese tipo solían acecharlo durante los minutos que pasaba en la casa de su maestro, reprimidos inmediatamente, se repetía que tenía que concentrarse en los ejercicios o tendría un carpa bastante llamativa en su entrepierna y demasiado tenía ya con el bermejo aglomerado en sus mejillas, ese por el que su profesor siempre le preguntaba "¿Se encuentra bien"?, tenía razones de sobra para cuestionar, cuando parecía que se había vaciado encima uno de los frascos de acrílico rojo sobre la cara, de esos que Quentin tenía amontonados a la orilla del escritorio, a lado de un bote de pinceles y brochas.

Durante los espacios de tiempo en los que Beck se distraía, Peter aprovechaba para sacar alguno de los retratos de Quentin dibujados a medias y en secreto, para perfeccionarlo cuanto pudiera hasta que el hombre volviera a prestar atención en lo que hacía.

Justo como ahora, oh mierda.

— Ya le había comentado que el grafito no se sostiene así

Peter rodó los ojos, que estuviera dispuesto a ponerse sobre sus rodillas por aquel hombre, no significaba que fuera imposible hacerlo fastidiar.

— Pero así es como se me ha facilitado más, esa es mi manera profesor — replicó Peter soltando el lápiz.

— Eso es porque no ha dominado la técnica correcta, créame que cuando lo haga será más fácil — tomó el lápiz y acercó la hoja de Peter hasta sus manos — ¿Recuerda cómo le dije que se sostenía?

Peter suspiró, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco, una suerte que Quentin le prestara más atención a los difuminados que a sus gestos.

— Más allá de la mitad e inclinado en un ángulo agudo

— Exactamente — hizo una pequeña demostración para su alumno, siguiendo el procedimiento antes dicho — así consigues trazos más suaves a la hora de rellenar un espacio de un solo color

— Pero de la forma que yo lo hago resulta prácticamente igual

— Pero no es el modo de hacerlo

— No sabia que el arte también tenía reglas — alegó frunciendo los labios.

— No, el arte no tiene reglas, las bellas artes si, ahora dígame, la pintura y el dibujo ¿Son artes o bellas artes?

— Uhm, bellas artes — titubeó, en realidad siempre supuso que se trataba de dos cosas exactamente iguales, y a decir verdad no le importaba demasiado.

— ¿Sabe siquiera cuál es la pequeña gran diferencia?

— No realmente — dijo sincero, eso no se lo habían enseñado.

Su honestidad le sorprendió y causó una risa espontánea que terminó pocos segundos después de que inició. Luego suspiró.

— De acuerdo, el arte, se basa en alcanzar la belleza para el autor del mismo, lo puede hacer quien sea y como sea, una bella arte, en cambio, requiere de una técnica para llegar a un goce visual y estético, no solo para quien lo genera

— Oh — fue lo único que dijo, se había desviado un poco del camino, las pupilas hicieron el amago de presionar en la figura entera, de recorrer el cuello de la camisa azul que usaba, soltando botón a botón en las periferias de su mente, y cuando llegó al cinturón tuvo que detenerse al reparar en la parte que inevitablemente tocaría si seguía su rumbo. Fue así que terminó examinándole la cadera.

— Entonces si le pido que lo haga de una forma, créame que no solo es para hacerlo rodar lo ojos

Peter levantó la vista de golpe, rogando por no haberse visto tan obvio, lo que le siguió después fueron dos mejillas pintadas de un tono arrebol muy liviano.

— Uh yo, yo no...yo no estaba uhmm no... — con muy poco de agilidad se apresuró a esparcir palabras hechas garabatos y enredadas entre sí. La verdad era que no tenía un argumento concreto o válido para defenderse, pero sus gestos tan faltos de educación que había visto su profesor, daba lugar a diversas interpretaciones que Quentin no tenía por qué desentrañar.

— No intente replicar señor Parker, no estoy tan ciego como supone — Peter terminó por quedarse callado, solía ser un sandio a la hora de defenderse, sin embargo, Quentin tenía la boca llena de razón — lo he visto hacer eso, y más cosas, muchas en realidad, algo perturbadoras — al terminar de lanzarle la bomba a Peter, corrió el rostro hasta los ejercicios que había estado haciendo.

Por un corto segundo el reloj dejó de moverse para el joven, y se quedó con la boca congelada ahora sobre su silla, al tiempo que su profesor calificaba en silencio sus trabajos.

Su maestro no se había mostrado molesto, su actitud había rayado más entre lo divertido y pensativo. Aún así, la mortificación de Peter emergió cruelmente.

¿ _Cuales de todas las cosas poco profesionales que ejecutaba mientras transcurrían las horas lo había visto hacer?_

— ¿Que cosas? — se atrevió a preguntar medio turbado, seguía intentando que su cerebro reaccionara.

— ¿Disculpe? — giró hasta su alumno. Fue una sorpresa que en esa misma silla, en lugar de hallar a Peter, encontrase un bulto de nervios bastante sensible que cargaba con una mandíbula rígida y pesada.

— ¿Que cosas me ha visto hacer?

Su maestro lo vio directo a los ojos, después sus cejas se encontraron en la mitad de su rostro, con un dejo de extrañeza.

— Uhmm...

— Porque...no se lo que haya visto, yo generalmente me mantengo en orden a la hora de sus clases, pero si ha visto algo y-yo, yo no quiero que piense mal, es decir no quiero que se haga uh, ¿conjeturas? Créame que puedo explicarle l-lo que sea p-per-

— Wow wow, tranquilo

Su perorata brotó con palabras apresuradas e intranquilas, no fue una buena táctica para eximirse, pero si para ponerse más en evidencia. Al terminar de evocar la humillante logorrea, Peter estaba intranquilo, y el carmín en su mejillas se había engrandecido hasta expandirse por toda su cara y rayar en los tonos del vino tinto.

Quentin no perdió demasiado tiempo viendo al muchacho entrar en combustión, sino que apresó su hombro gentilmente, se sintió culpable por poner al chico en ese estado. Peter se puso en alerta bajo el tacto, pero lo siguiente que dijo su profesor, fue útil para menguar su nerviosismo.

— Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, han sido un par de cosas nada más — comenzó, el tono de su voz también estaba ayudando — lo he visto rodar los ojos, y esa extraña fijación por pasarle la lengua a la punta de los lápices. Es todo

Peter se contuvo de soltar un suspiro aliviado, aquello no le ayudaría a la situación.

— Oh, yo, lo siento es que...

— No se preocupe, no tiene que darme explicaciones. Fue mi culpa

Probablemente no debió jugar así con las palabras, sabia de sobra que Peter era un espíritu bastante excitable, y que ante la más leve insinuación, terminaba consumido por sus propias brasas.

Exhaló largo y profundo antes de sentarse a su lado, la leve tensión en los hombros de Peter al hacerlo no se le pasó por alto, pero decidió ignorar ese pequeño revuelo, como siempre hacía.

El chico sintió un vuelco de aturdimiento dominarlo, causando que la voz le flaqueara, y desembocando una campanada de conmoción. Hace mucho que alguien no propiciaba ese tipo de efectos en su organismo, y había creído que por fin había superado su etapa de tartamudeo cuando el aura de su profesor se encontraba iluminándolo, ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!.

Quentin Beck era un hombre vivaz, pasión que le infundía a cada obra que desempeñaba. Tomaba el lienzo entre algodones, y esa delicadeza era equiparable a la finura con la que tomaba el pincel, como quien toma a una mujer.

Ciertamente era reducido el número de veces que lo había visto en pleno acto, no obstante, momentos como aquellos, en los que lo observaba poner la vida en cada extremo de la tela y plasmar cada detalle con grafito, a Peter se le iba el aliento y la carne se le estremecía. Era extraordinario, maravilloso, erótico y muy excitante.

Muchos encontraban éxtasis en apreciar la desnudez de un cuerpo, Peter lo hacía en apreciar los trazos de su maestro. Un deleite que ni el sexo había podido otorgarle.

En una de sus tantas clases Quentin había dicho " _Deben amar lo que hacen, hacerlo con unción, con ese mismo revuelo de adrenalina y ternura, debe asemejarse a tocar al ser amado, con la misma sensibilidad e ímpetu con la que le harían el amor, solo así deben pintar"._

Fue suficiente para darse cuenta que encaminar las cerdas del pincel a través de cada relieve en el papel, era mucho más que garabatos como todos le decían, y que esa fogosidad que sentía al momento de ejecutar, significaba que estaba en el lugar correcto.

A él le debía su decisión de dedicarse a la pintura. A él le debía que justo ahora estuviera haciendo lo que amaba.

— _Si la pintura no inquieta ¿Es una pintura?_ —


	5. CAPITULO V

* * *

Durante los primeros días instruyendo en el instituto, Quentin decidió brindar por ello con un poco de teoría simple para enseñar a sus alumnos.

La rutina le había alcanzado a la crisis de los 40, (pese a no tenerlos exactamente) y se dio cuenta de lo monótona que era su vida cuando reparó en que los días ocurrían sin mayor percance. Terminaba su turno de 7 a 7 y volvía a su frío apartamento.

No había demasiadas cosas nuevas desde que se había separado de su ex esposa, y luego se encontró solo, sin nada bueno para hacer. Melanie siempre lo recibía después de una larga jornada de trabajo y lo inducía a gastar esas pocas energías que le quedaban en actividades simplonas y banales. Cuando ya no hubo nadie en el apartamento que lo esperara, se dio cuenta de que nunca hizo algo para mantener encendida la chispa de su propia vida.

Enseñar en el colegio era divertido hasta cierto punto, era el único lugar donde podía jactarse de sus conocimientos y creerse un sabelotodo sin remordimiento, pero perdió un poco la gracia cuando se dio cuenta de que las alumnas, prestaban más atención a sus brazos que a los escritos del pizarrón.

Entonces las insinuaciones le llovieron. No era tonto, y por cortesía de la edad, ya había visto las mil y una formas que una mujer utiliza para flirtear, por lo que se le hacía bastante sencillo identificar cuando una chica " _disimuladamente_ " intentaba cruzar la linea, pobres intentos descarados que en lugar de resultar provocativos le parecías graciosos y bastante ridículos, llegando a burlarse cuando estaba fuera de su vista.

Escotes pronunciados, faldas cortas, bananas, y labios rojos eran algunos de los aditamentos que las chicas utilizaban a la hora de ir hasta el escritorio para revisar su calificación final.

Ciertamente, pese a ser un profesor de elevada moral, también era un hombre y sabía reconocer cuando algún alumno o alumno poseía un lindo físico, no obstante, no pasó más allá de eso, de reconocerlo.

Luego se encontró con Peter Parker, un muchacho bonito, nerd y muy recatado, que pidió algunas sesiones de asesorías privadas y él, como idiota, pensó " _Otro chico que se presentará enseñando tanta piel como pueda y me sacudirá el trasero, mientras finge que presta atención"_ fue realmente una sorpresa cuando el joven Parker acudió con un atuendo bastante discreto y efectivamente se concentró en los ejercicios y no en dejarle ver lo atléticas que eran sus piernas, descubriendo que no solo se hacía el tonto para pasar una hora con él, sino que en verdad tenía dudas respecto a su clase y era muy talentoso.

No todas eran ninfulas insolentes, había chicas y chicos que apreciaba bastante, como la señorita Jones, inteligente, centrada, y muy talentosa, talento que por desgracia era equiparable a su apatía, Peter, por otro lado, derrochaba carisma innata.

Al tratarlo más, advirtió lo descarado que podía llegar a ser el joven Parker, en las fronteras de la amistosa confianza y las bromas sarcásticas, logrando no solo sacarle una sonrisa sino seguirle una conversación.

Después de un tiempo, lo hizo su excepción para la mayoría de sus terrenos. Peter le tomaba del brazo y se introducía a las clases de otros grupos, se evitaba el derecho de llamarlo " _Profesor_ ", y merodeaba por su oficina cuanto pudiera. Quentin prefería pensar que aquello se daba por la poca capacidad que tenía para detenerlo, que el chico era descarado, vil y desvergonzado, optaba por evadir el hecho de que, quizá no le molestara tanto, y que incluso llegaba a disfrutarlo.

" _Una al año no hace daño"_ , decía cuando dejaba de lado su fuerza de voluntad y permitía que el chico descansara en su oficina personal.

Tal vez fuera su falta de tiempo al impartir clases, pero no había conocido otro alumno como el muchacho. Hablar con Peter era fácil, bastaba con dejarse llevar y olvidarse de las etiquetas. Muchas veces creyó que Peter lo pretendía como la mayoría de sus compañeros, después comprendió que simplemente gustaba de compartir tiempo con él.

Era un verdadero y enorme trago fresco, tras su ajetreada vida, y afrontando el duelo de una ruptura amorosa - su divorcio - tener a alguien con quien tontear, suponía un buen respiro. Muchas veces pensó en lo atemorizante que era haber encontrado eso en un muchacho de 17 años.

Si, posiblemente el chico lograba sacudirlo en veces de lo monocorde que era la existencia, efectivo pero insuficiente, necesitaba más, además el muchacho iría a la universidad en pocos meses, nada dura para siempre.

Entonces, por un verdadero acto divino, miró su oportunidad " _Daily Bugle solicita empleado"_ eso no era lo mejor, más bien que fueran sus capacidades lo que estaba buscando ese reconocido periódico. Le costó tomar la decisión, sin embargo, Quentin solía acudir a su pareja cuando de oportunidades se trataba, ahora solo se tenía a él y su cerebro, se demoró pero al final lo aceptó.

Trabajando en hacer trazos, conoció a Tony Stark, y su particular sentido del humor, fue bueno volver a hacer amigos, salir por un trago en la tarde, y hablar mientras bebían café o charlaban en el campo de tiro.

Beck era un hombre soltero y por tanto con caudales de tiempo libre, le gustaba leer libros, pensar a la anchura de sus aposentos, y el placer morboso de tocarse en cualquier rincón de la casa resultaba bueno para fabricar endorfinas. Entonces si, asociarse con la soledad, iba mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pero luego vio lo que Stark compartía con su esposa, que de feliz era cuando Pepper le sorprendía en el trabajo, la veneración mutua, y tener a alguien con quien ser un solo ser, justo como ellos, que encaje en sus surcos y lo ame con todo y bordes.

El tiempo ya había marchado para él, sin embargo, a pesar de que el reloj tuvo el lindo detalle de sanarle los hematomas, pegando sus piezas, se descubrió añorando la grata y sana adhesión con alguien que le llenara y le atesorara el corazón, no precisamente con su ex mujer.

En cierto momento, la situación se volvió irónica y absurda, si, quería una persona con quién acurrucarse bajo la infamia de una manta mientras se dañaban el cuerpo ingiriendo pizza, pero rechazaba cualquier oportunidad posible, y le rehuía al sexo de una noche, no estaba para mantener ese tipo de relación, es decir, si quería tener sexo, pero con alguien que no solo le vaciara el cuerpo, sino que le llenara el alma.

Follar era sencillo, rápido y muy bueno, pero él, que ya había hecho el amor, y tuvo la oportunidad de unirse en cuerpo al ser más amado, un acto que no estuviese a tal nivel, lo catalogaba de inútil.

Quizá algún día...

— Entonces, anoche, preparé todo esto para ella, la pasamos bien por supuesto, y yo planeaba cerrar la preciosa velada bajo las sábanas, entro a la habitación y veo que se quedó dormida antes de desnudarme — bufó — eso es un crimen

Quentin resopló de risa y bebió un poco más.

— Puede ser el inicio de una tendencia patológica ¿Le dijiste algo después?

— No, no la culpo — dijo Tony antes de zambullirse otro sorbo — Pepper llega muy cansada del trabajo, a mí me ha pasado un par de ocasiones

Quentin ya estaba embarazado de la costumbre a escuchar los disparates que suponía el matrimonio de los Stark, solían frecuentar un bar cerca de sus oficinas y hablar hasta que la señorita Potts llamaba a su marido.

— Debe ser decepcionante

— ¿No te ha pasado a ti?

Beck frunció los labios, retorciéndose en el asiento.

— Uhmm...hace tiempo que no tengo a alguien que se quede dormida cuando quiero hacerlo, entonces... — dejó la frase volando pero Stark frunció el ceño.

— Espera, ¿Que no el chico que a veces viene es tu pareja? Parker, si no mal recuerdo

A Quentin se le fue el aliento y desorbitó los ojos antes de contestar.

— ¿Que? ¿Parker? ¡No! Él es...es mi alumno nada más, le doy clases, es todo

— ¿Entonces cuál es el motivo de que se siente en tu silla y te llame _Papi_? 

Si bien no era visible, Beck presenció como el calor le acorralaba las mejillas.

— El no hace eso — refutó — le gusta visitarme y...y bueno, es un buen amigo, es todo

— ¿Enserio? Y yo que creía que te jadeaba al oído cada noche

Quentin remarcó su negativa a la idea con las cejas encontradas a la mitad de su frente.

— Estas enfermo Stark

Pero el hombre entrecerró los ojos encendiendo un segundo cigarrillo

— Por favor, no estoy tan loco — dijo soltando el humo por la boca — ese chico me ha dejado ver en más de una ocasión lo mucho que te quiere

Los ojos de Quentin brillaron por dos microsegundos. Y también los más largos de su vida.

— Se que me aprecia, pero...querer...lo dudo mucho — las pupilas se le habían desviado y ahora jugaba distraídamente con el popote de su bebida.

La cara de Tony opinaba distinto, por supuesto. Como con cada cosa que decía. 

— No deberías dudarlo. No se si estoy en lo correcto, quizá si, quizá no, pero por ahora deberías creerme

Una mueca dubitativa contaminó el rostro de Beck, quien apretó los labios, visiblemente incrédulo.

— No se si deba hacerlo — finalizó, y se quedó callado por lo que pareció una hora, donde fue perturbadoramente consiente de lo que sucedía en cada rincón del bar — se que quizá le doy mucha libertad al muchacho, y que se toma algunos lujos de excesiva confianza, pero estamos lejos de...de bueno, lo que tu tratas de decir

Tony no se molestó en volver a mirarlo, sino que en su lugar, siguió exhalando más nicotina.

— ¿Tu crees? Te he visto Quentin, desde hace tiempo que no reías tanto como con él, bueno, al menos no desde que yo te conocí en el Daily Bugle

— ¡Me río aquí contigo! — repuso expandiendo el parpado lo más que pudo.

— No es lo mismo Beck, es diferente la forma en la que Banner ríe con los miembros del departamento de policía a la forma en la que ríe con su esposa, digo, a eso me refiero

— Per-

— Además — interrumpió — no lo hago solo por molestar, realmente creo que te esta haciendo bien...uhmm...¿Alguien, a quien cuidar? No lo sé, solo digo que es bueno verte sonreír

Así que su boca surcó otro alegre gesto, más amplio, menos prudente y complicado.

***

— Preste atención a la teoría y después siga lo que dice

Era la ¿enésima vez, quizá? Que Beck sacaba a relucir esas palabras, las otras 99 veces fue cuando estaban analizando la " _ley de la sección dorada"._

Con un suspiro, Peter acomodó la columna y siguió trazando.

Los dos ojos del profesor tuvieron el amago de esbozar una rectilínea desde el inicio del cuello del chico, bocetando esa recta imperfecta que formaba las vértebras de su alumno, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y se retiró dos pasos, por ahora no tenía intenciones de plasmar un retrato mental de su trasero.

Sin embargo, ayudó a advertir la postura imprecisa del niño, que gritaba a cansancio por todas partes.

— Creo que necesita descansar Parker — sentenció — te ves agotado, bastante para mi gusto — añadió alejándole el carboncillo.

— Estoy bien...— si le daba la razón a Beck, supondría tener que volver a casa, lo que significaba un considerable recorte de tiempo a su lado.

El rostro de su profesor se deformó en un mohín, mostrando inconformidad a eso último.

— No lo estás, apenas y puedes mantener abiertos los ojos

Peter se dejó arrullar por el suave tuteo del maestro, haciendo oídos sordos al contexto de la frase. Ya era hace semanas que su profesor se había dado el lujo de hablar por el "Tú". La primera vez dejó a Peter tan impactado como consternado, pero eligió no comentar nada por miedo a volverse el causante de que Quentin se percatara demasiado en ello, y volviera a ese abismo de artículos.

Todavía no se desentendía de la maña de llamarle Parker a cada minuto, pero ya tendría tiempo para arreglarlo después.

— No es eso, y-

Un relámpago de magnitudes apabullantes, tronó en los linderos de la tormentosa extensión del firmamento, provocando que el chico pegará un brinco en su asiento. Ya era finales de noviembre y las lluvias conjuntamente al clima helado, hacían presentaciones más seguido de lo que le gustaría.

Se quedaron estáticos por un pequeño e ininterrumpido lapsus, hasta que reanudaron sus funciones.

— Creo que te quedaras hasta que pase la lluvia — mencionó mirando a la ventana empañada, a la vez que dos pozos de profunda sorpresa y emoción se le atravesaron al hablar, involuntariamente — con la condición de que te vas a relajar un poco

— Okay... — susurró más para si mismo que para responder.

Todavía en su silla, Peter empezó a aflojar las extremidades una a una, cerró los ojos y meneó el cuello hasta hacerlo tronar.

Se echó hasta el corto respaldo cerrando los ojos y respiró. Hace tiempo que los horarios de clase y las pilas de tareas le habían impedido tranquilizar el organismo, con suerte dormía poco más de cuatro horas y media, le dolía la cabeza, le temblaba un ojo y los litros de cafeína eran indispensables para poder funcionar correctamente.

Era realmente bueno eso de sentirse laxo y calmado un rato, aunque fuera unos pocos minutos, necesitaba respirar y escuchar sus propias ideas, y que mejor que con " _Air_ " de Bach, inundando el ambiente.

Sin embargo, algo sucedió, mientras se concentraba en fortalecer la respiración mecánica, y poco a poco presenciaba como la tensión en los extremos cedía, percibió dos manos grandes y maduras encima de sus hombros. Y luego como se movían rítmicamente.

Su profesor le estaba haciendo masaje.

Algo anonadado, abrió lentamente los ojos.

— Y-yo...

— Shhh...relájate — murmuró prosiguiendo con la tortuosa caricia.

Si antes el estrés lo tenía rígido y atirantado cada minuto, la situación empeoró cuando sintió esas manos toquetearle la espalda con maestría, lo que solo propinó un subidón de calor y que sus músculos se pusieran peligrosamente tensos.

Intentó respirar con normalidad y que su maestro no escuchara cuán estruendoso bombeaba su corazón.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la presión que la enormes manos de su profesor implementaba al manosearle la espalda, revelando el hecho de que, en realidad se sentía muy bien.

Se dejó hacer, volviendo a distender el cuerpo y reposando en la diminuta silla, sin darse cuenta, cuando comenzó a suspirar de gusto y en que momento cerró los ojos.

— ¿Te gusta? — cuestionó la profunda voz de su maestro.

— Si...si, me gusta mucho...

Quentin sonrió y siguió masajeando a lo largo de su columna, desatando varios nudos de puro estrés.

Oía pequeños suspiros de pura satisfacción, fueron ellos los que le indicaban que zona repasar y cual ya había tenido suficiente.

— Dios...P-profesor... — jadeó cuando la opresión a los costados de su cintura le calmaron la rigidez de la musculatura.

— Eso es...¿Se siente bien chico?

— S-si, Dios...se siente increíble

Peter echó hacia atrás la cabeza de placer, interesado en los milagrosos dedos de Beck palpándole.

— Uh, a-ahí...justo ahí... — pidió cuando la palma de Quentin se ajustó a su omóplato.

Percibió como atendían su pedido, al implementar más ahínco en la zona.

— Ah...así, así...

El hombre cubrió toda la extensión de la espalda con sus manos, poniendo especial atención en los hombros y por debajo de ellos.

— Mhg, Beck, más...más fuerte, más duro

Peter ya había fantaseado con decirle eso a su profesor un trillón de veces, claro que en un contexto más apasionante, pero cuando se dio cuanta de como debió escucharse eso, la ardiente vergüenza se esparció por todo su cuerpo.

Beck procedió a seguir con una obediencia tan impropia de su persona, dando unas cuantas caricias rápidas y después retirándose cuando creyó que era suficiente.

Al terminar, Peter se sentía en el cielo, desarmado y tranquilo, hasta que notó que, así como la tensión se esfumó de su espalda, en su lugar se concentró en otra zona, igual de rígida y dura.

Con el mundo cayéndose encima, su profesor aún detrás de él, la vergüenza y la pesada erección atrapada, se le fue el aliento y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

— V-vo...v-voy al b-baño...

Salió despavorido de la sala, antes de que Quentin se pusiera a reír en secreto y se encerró en el baño unos veinte minutos.

El agua fría en la cara y la respiración, ayudaron a que el amigo de Peter volviera dormir, también desviar los pensamientos de esa cosa que apuntaba al techo, después de todo, era la única solución, no iba a acariciarse ahí mismo con Quentin a unos cuantos metros.

Luego salió, todavía rojo y tartamudeando, para encontrarse con aquel hombre. Hubiera huido a su casa si no fuera por la lluvia que aún caía a caudales.

Cuando volvió, Quentin le esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente, junto a otro recipiente del que sobresalía el blanco hilo característico del té.

Tomó un sorbo de chocolate sin querer voltear, ¿Beck se habría dado cuenta? La verdad es que ni él quería saber la respuesta.

Se abrumó un poco cuando se dio cuenta que, ahí en la extensión del amplio sofá, el hombre no dejaba de analizarle el rostro, era muy consiente de que su profesor no dejaba de mirarlo, pero el seguía en su actuación de desentendido y occiso sin girarse para verlo.

Hasta que la situación se tornó demasiado incómoda y se lo halló de reojo.

— ¿Sucede algo?

El hombre parpadeó repetidas veces y dejó de acosarlo con la mirada. Parecía haber salido de un trance.

— Uhmmm...no

Peter asintió dándole la razón, decisión que iba sazonada con una pizca de extrañeza.

— En realidad — dijo después, dudando una fracción de segundo — quiero preguntarte algo

— Dígame

— Hay una...una exposición de arte — explicó mirando a todos lados - en Los Ángeles — puntualizó — y quería que me acompañaras, si...si bueno, si no estás ocupado y quieres

La mandíbula del chico, poco a poco fue cayendo sin poder creérselo, y por espacio de varios segundo, lo más que pudo hacer fue balbucear.

— Uh...amm...y-yo, si, quiero, es decir por supuesto, ¿Cuando...cuando vamos? O, quiero decir que día...

— En dos semanas, te aviso desde ya para...que hagas tus cosas y los planes que debas hacer

Peter sonrió imposiblemente afortunado y esplendoroso, de entre todas las personas, él, estaría del brazo de su profesor (metafóricamente hablando) en una de las exposiciones más importantes ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

_— Solo el amor y el arte, hacen_ _tolerable_ _la existencia —_


	6. CAPITULO VI

* * *

Si tuviera que dar su opinión respecto al clima, diría que era un horno llameante y sofocante, quemando cada célula. Los meteorólogos no opinaban lo mismo, sin embargo, de hecho, era un día encantador, los rayos del sol se derramaba por la ventana y más nubes formaban apenas un humo blanco en el cielo, no obstante, MJ gritándole por el teléfono, le ponía a hervir la sangre de irritación y le proporcionaba una ceguera que lo dejaba incapaz de siquiera mirar el día.

Por un momento estuvo tentando a patear su equipaje reposando junto a la puerta, pero se contuvo azotando su puño contra la mesa. Luego se disculpó por lo bajo con Ned.

— ...claros claro, entiendo, estas tratando de poner límites como habíamos acordado, pero en eso, irás a una exposición de arte con él en Los Ángeles. Buena manera de marcar distancia Parker

En el fondo, Peter sabía que merecía los reproches de su amiga, no era especialmente un acto de madurez.

— ¡Es una gran oportunidad! — replicó, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones — ¿sabes cuánta gente importante irá? Es perfecto para darme a conocer

— Los dos sabemos que ni siquiera prestaras atención a los cuadros por estar babeando por tu profesor

— ¡Oye! — gritó, luego se cubrió la boca, eran las 5:00 am y no quería despertar a Ned

— Sabes que tengo razón — confirmó en ese pequeño tono que su ex novia Gwen siempre había usado para reclamar algo, quizá era algo de mujeres, pensó — además, te repito, si estás esperando que te tome de la mano y que te presente como el amor de su vida, estas muy equivocado

Si bien estaba claro que su amiga exageraba y él jamás estuvo volando tan alto respecto a eso, entendía su comentario, lo que removió un poco su corazón de pollo.

— Yo... — buscó un buen escudo para defenderse pero no lo encontró

— ¿Sabes que? — dijo ella, Peter advirtió desesperación en su voz — mejor hablamos allá, nos vemos

— Si...mejor hablamos...— Peter, ceñudo, se interrumpió a mitad de la frase, y pegó el teléfono más al oído — espera, ¿Cómo que allá? ¿Estarás en Los Ángeles?

— Uh, si — respondió simple — también iré a la exposición, creí que te lo había dicho

— No, jamás lo hiciste

De lado de la línea de Michelle, escuchó un corto suspiro.

— En clase les dieron la oportunidad de viajar a la exposición a los que mejor promedio tuvieran — explicó con un rápido prólogo — tu no estabas ese día en clase, pero estabas entre las listas, junto a mi — si bueno, por ir al Daily Bugle con Beck, no era una novedad que Peter hubiese perdido algunas clases. El chico emuló una sonrisa culpable como si su amiga pudiese verlo — al final me seleccionaron y me permitieron escoger a un acompañante, te iba a decir a ti pero en eso me enviaste el mensaje de que Beck te raptó para llevarte con él.

— Oh, bueno, no tenía idea de que irías

— ¿Por cuál otra razón también estaría despierta a las 5:00 am?

Peter se dio el lujo de reír unos microsegundos, aunque realmente no encontraría una exacerbada gracia en el comentario, estaba cansado tras haber madrugado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y un tanto malhumorado después de discutir con Michelle.

— Bien, entonces podremos vernos allá, ¿donde te quedarás?

— No iré solo yo, habrá chicos de otras grupos, entonces la escuela los acomodará en un bonito hotel de por ahí, pero yo tengo una tía viviendo en Los Ángeles, así que me quedaré con ella ¿Y tú?

No quería responder, pero sabía que solo estaría retardando un evento casi inevitable.

— Amm...nos quedaremos, es decir, me quedaré en un hotel

— Ya veo — no se le oía muy convencida, Peter temió un tanto — así que irás a un hotel con tu profesor y pasaran la noche juntos — dijo más suave, casi sensualmente, Peter pudo sentir como de su lado, la ceja de MJ subía y sus labios formaban una sonrisa ladina

— ¡Michelle!

Fue víctima de una risa burlona en su oído, otro reproche y un "hasta pronto" de ambos lados.

Minutos después su teléfono volvió a sonar, está vez no por la agridulce voz de su amiga, sino un mensaje, uno que lo puso muy alegre.

**Vámonos, estoy afuera de tu casa**   
**Q.B**

  
***

  
No fue un camino demasiado largo, en realidad, los aviones podían hacer maravillas con el tiempo, de hecho, Peter por un segundo deseó que durara más. Tan solo otro par de minutos perdiéndose en la burbujeante charla del profesor.

Al llegar, Quentin le había dado un pequeño tour por los confines del distinguido hotel, blanco como pulcro, y minimalista hasta debajo de las losetas.

Su habitación era increíblemente intimidante por su elegancia, y al mismo tiempo, extrañamente acogedora por la decoración en tonos marrones y las luces naranjas bañando las paredes.

Beck le había dicho que pasaría a su habitación por la tarde, para recogerlo e ir al evento, después de eso, no supo que fue de su profesor.

Tras revisar cada recoveco de su estancia, se mantuvo viendo televisión y ocasionalmente molestando a Ned con algunos mensajes. Ocasionalmente, porque tenía una cita con Betty y era difícil captar la atención de su amigo.

Y ni hablar de Michelle, quien le había dicho estricta y específicamente que no la fastidiara hasta que cayera la noche y pudiera verla en el teatro, seguramente junto a más estudiantes.

Faltando una hora puso en marcha la rigurosa tarea de atusarse de cabo a rabo y quitar esa facha de indigente que el cabello despeinado y las marcas violáceas por debajo de los ojos le proporcionaban.

El traje se ciñó perfecto a su delgado pero trabajado cuerpo, tuvo una pequeña batalla interna por decidir si el moño también lo acompañaría. Al final lo dejó resguardado en la maleta, donde había más ropa y artículos de higiene personal; cepillo de dientes, jabones, desodorante, perfume y algunos condones.

Lo último, pese a saber que no los necesitaría (o quizá si) le dio pereza sacarlos de la maleta. Desde su primera novia, Gwen, aprendió que en cuanto se entra a la alocada vida sexual, los preservativos se volvían un artículo de primera necesidad, por tanto, así como las chicas solían cargar con papel higiénico a todos lados, Peter guardaba condones y sobres de lubricante por cada rincón, muy útiles para sacarlo de apuros en numerosas ocasiones.

Se río de si mismo al mirarlos encima de su cuaderno y papel fabriano, a lado de su colección de lápices, a veces era un poco más ordenado con sus diversos materiales que con su propia persona.

Se miró en el espejo más de la cuenta, más de tres veces y acomodándose el cuello de la camisa como un maniático.

Mientras más se acercaba la hora, más sudaban sus manos, en dos ocasiones se vio en la necesidad de limpiarse con una de sus camisas las gotas que resbalaban por lo amplio de sus palmas.

Por poco se le cae una capa de piel cuando un puño hizo retumbar la madera de su puerta, al instante supo de quien se trataba, y un frío atroz lo puso a temblar.

Camino relativamente normal, pero el juraba que se veía como un potrillo enseñándose a andar.

No fue nada en comparación cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a su profesor de esmoquin, serio, y jodidamente sexy. Cada cabello estaba peinado en su sitio, el traje hacia justicia con cada músculo, y habrá sido por las ansias o porque a Peter le encendía ver un hombre en traje, pero su atractivo se elevó 200%. Ahora el chico no solo no sentía las piernas, sino que todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Peter carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, y de paso tragarse esa enorme bola de nervios atorada, más no dijo nada, solo asintió y caminó tras él.

Fue un acto divino que no colapsara contra el suelo en el trascurso de la habitación al taxi que esperaba por ellos.

Tomaron asiento, el trayecto fue rápido, veloz y callado, incomodo para el chico, que percibía los golpes de su corazón hasta en ma cabeza. Emocionante para Beck. La ciudad eea luminosa, con aires de grandeza, casi se sintió dentro de una glamurosa película, con puros y fotografías.

Aunque Peter insistió en pagar el transporte, o al menos poner la mitad, Quentin lo echó del automóvil y el mérito lo hizo su propio cartera.

No era la primera vez que estaba en un evento así, sin embargo, no uno tan grande y prestigioso, pero vamos, que, era patrocinado por Oscorp, no debía esperar menos.

El chico, casi podía sentir la selecta calidad del mármol decorando algunos muros, réplicas de diversas pinturas famosa, los artistas ponían de su parte en los ornamentos y cada pared, desde Wharhol, Kahlo, Wegener y Munch hasta Picasso, Dalí, Monet y Da Vinci.

Lo mejor de todo, cualquier corriente estaba permitida, entonces sus ojos se deleitaron con el cubismo y el arte abstracto y se conmovieron con el realismo e impresionalismo.

El salón principal estaba cargado de brillo y un toque barroco fundido con romance bastante llamativo, un sitio precioso, al igual que sus presentes.

Las mujeres estaban enfrascadas en largos vestidos lisos de seda delgada, con el común denominado de unos hombros y espalda descubiertos, tacones altos en su mayoría y joyas de oro para la pluralidad, recogidos de cabello elevados y frondosas curvas remarcadas, maquillaje oscuro y labios pálidos, mejillas sonrosadas y colores neutros y rojos.

Los hombres, simples, enfundados en trajes negros y azules, corbatas, moños o cuellos sin adornos, zapatos negros, lustrados y brillosos, barbas perfectas y cabellos envueltos en cera.

Habia flashes cegando cada ojo, periodistas camuflados entre la multitud y copas de vino y champagne.

Con la mirada buscó a su amiga que, se suponía debía estar ahí, pero no la encontró, tan solo pudo visualizar a desconocidos por derredor de su perímetro.

Seguía por un lado de su profesor, sonrió cuando le extendió una copa de champagne, bebiendo tímido e increíblemente caliente ante tal visión.

Ser bisexual, tenía sus ventajas

— ¡Stark! — Beck evocó animoso, inmediatamente Tony se aproximaba a paso firme, dejando de lado, toda la alta alcurnia que lo rodeaba.

Tanto Quentin como Stark se estrecharon la mano afectuosamente. Luego, los felinos ojos de Tony, le acariciaron el cuerpo lentamente sin la más mínima vergüenza y acercándose a él, le cogió la mano para besarle los nudillos.

— Buenas noches, joven Parker — saludó en un aliento sobre su propia piel, que le puso la carne de gallina.

— Buenas noches señor Stark, un placer. No sabía que vendría — dijo, lento y suave. Tony sonrió de lado.

— Bueno, siendo reportero, me pareció conveniente venir y siendo Pepper la secretaria del señor Osborne, estábamos prácticamente condenados — explicó pausado, tomándose su tiempo para palpar las palabras — además no me perdería la gran noche de Beck — eso lo dijo, palmeándole la espalda.

— ¿Vienes tú solo? — cuestionó Quentin

— ¿Que? No, tengo esta cosa llamada matrimonio, de hecho... — se giró en sus talones buscando algo, a alguien, más concretamente hablando, estirando la cabeza hasta hallar aquello — Pepper, linda — la llamó en voz alta, de entre la masa descubrió una espalda delgada y desnuda, disculpándose un momento antes de engancharse al brazo de Stark.

— Buenas noches, señores — dijo, sonriente, envuelta en seda azul, cubierta de rojizos rizos afilándole el rostro y brillo labial.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que Peter se permitía la pequeña satisfacción de observar a la esposa de Stark, no obstante, jamás la había visto así de hermosa.

— Virginia, que bien luces — fue el turno para hablar de su maestro, asesinado cruelmente por los ojos de Tony reaccionando al comentario.

— Si, es un regalo de cumpleaños — intervino Stark, más posesivo que de costumbre, refiriéndose al despampanante vestido.

— De su parte, de hecho — dijo Pepper

— Tengo buen gusto

Los cuatro rieron animosos.

— ¿Vino Banner? — preguntó la mujer

— Llegará más tarde — le respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Quien es Banner? — inquirió Peter, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y lejos de la charla.

Beck se volvió a él apretando los labios antes de responder

— Es un miembro del apartamento de policía, trabajamos con él en un caso hace tiempo, un buen hombre

— Lo es, pese a su profesionalismo — opinó Stark, casi tachando aquello de defecto — pero nos llevamos bien con él y su esposa, Natasha

Peter no supo que decir, prefirió limitarse a un largo "Ahhh".

— Si, son una linda pareja — mencionó Pepper, sonriendo, luego suspiró sin dejar de verlos — ¿Y ustedes? ¿No trajeron a nadie? ¿Dónde están las señoritas?

Si Michelle hubiese estado ahí, no tendría reparos en presentarla como su acompañante, con tal evita un bochornoso momento, después de todo, ya se empezaba a sentir fuera de lugar, al parecer todos iban con alguien apretando su brazo.

— Uh no...nosotros, nosotros vinimos juntos - contestó Beck, dubitativo.

— Oh, como...¿Como una pareja?

Peter sufrió un mini infarto, eso no lucía prometedor.

— ¿Uh? No, él es... él es mi...mi... — se giró un segundo para mirar a Peter, pero éste, se negó a voltear — mi alumno

— Oh sí...lo he visto...lo he visto un par de veces, cuando voy a la oficina de Tony, es... Peter ¿Tu nombre es Peter cierto?

— Parker, Peter Parker — dijo tenso sin causa justificada.

— Si..y-

No pudieron terminar esa desagradable charla, un hombre sosteniendo un micrófono les salvó el pellejo. Quentin miró a Peter y el chico le devolvió una mirada cómplice.

Se concentraron en la voz resonando, y agradeciendo a los presentes. Un hombre sobre el pequeño escenarios hacia escándalo mientras las cámaras lo enfocaban, el presentador que daba la bienvenida. Los méritos de la empresa por llevar el evento a cabo se dijeron, y una petición para que el señor Beck subiera al frente.

Un momento ¿Que?.

Si, de un instante a otro, la figura de su profesor se alejaba y lo abandonaba entre el bullicio, completamente vulnerable.

Quentin tomó el micrófono, emitiendo un saludo global no correspondido, luego prosiguió.

— Es la... trigésima exposición de arte, gracias a Oscorp, y a todas la maravillosas personas que hicieron eso posible, desde el equipo que decoró, hasta las grandes mentes que presentan sus trabajos llenos de vida y gracias por permitirme una vez más presentarme y presentar mi trabajo, no saben lo que significa

Beck comenzó a pasear por el minúsculo escenario, su pies casi danzaban de un lado a otro

— Créanme que vemos el aliento y la dedicación en cada cuadro, los artistas que tenemos...son un diamante cada uno de este mundo

Peter los conocía a la mayoría, los más sobresalientes de su época, trabajos impecables en su humilde opinión.

— Pero ¿Que sorpresa ha de presentarse ahora? bueno, hay un artista aquí, y no haríamos mucho alboroto si no fuera por su juventud y talento

¿Kenner? ¿Maximoff? Peter se preguntaba, buscándolos discretamente con la mirada.

— Como saben, todos los años se presenta un nuevo talento, y esta vez se lucieron a mi parecer, un chico asombroso, devoto a la pintura, con el cual tuve el honor de trabajar hace tiempo, y, si me permiten decir, bastante atractivo chicas

Una risa ligera se esparció en el aire, Peter también se lo permitió, pese a que el comentario no fue su favorito en los labios de Beck.

— Pero se que dirán, demasiada charla, más acción, así que, antes de revelar a la mente maestra, revelemos uno de sus trabajos

Beck apuntando la mano hacia el telón, muro que, segundos después se elevó descubriendo cada trazo del aclamado cuadro.

Pero Peter no pudo escuchar los gritos y la ola de aplausos reventando, no, escuchaba más su corazón desenfrenado, rápido, y su mente colapsando.

Quedó helado, confuso, y trémulo, con la piel sensible, y una severa incapacidad para hablar. Y mientras más constataba que el que acaparaba las alabanzas y el escenario era su pintura, sus trazos, sus horas, su trabajo, más se le salían los ojos de las cuencas.

Luego se calmó un poco todo en su entorno, pero internamente, el chico era un caos.

— ¿Y quién es la asombrosa persona, capaz de crear obras tan magníficas?— prosiguió Beck, preguntando retóricamente al auditorio — bueno — clavó sus ojos en él — joven Parker, ¿me concede el honor de subir?

Otro gritó explotó iniciado por el matrimonio Stark.

Tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero gracias a la mano de Dios, pudo arrimarse y sostener la extremidad que Beck le tendía para subir. Con piernas hechas añicos, escaló hasta arriba y en el centro, Quentin repitió su nombre y al oído le dijo "Di unas palabras". Tremolante, agarró el micrófono con ambas manos y suspiró pesado.

Su cerebro estaba hecho puré ¿Que diría?. Improvisó, pero ni siquiera pudo sentir lo que dijo. No supo que palabras salieron de su boca, todo le daba vueltas, el mundo, era apenas un borrón en la superficie, no escuchó más que su corazón golpeando fuertemente como un tambor, y no sintió más que la boca seca y el lento recorrido de los nervios en la sangre, más antes de bajar, fue abrazado por su maestro, y una emoción indescriptible lo embargó, no solo por ese cuerpo presionando el suyo.

Abajo, se sintió mejor, se enfocó en respirar, y creerse todo lo que sucedía, de esa extraña mezcla de adrenalina y euforia ardiéndole en las entrañas, ni reconoció el tiempo transcurrido, ¿Fueron acaso veinte minutos? ¿Una hora quizá? No lo supo.

No obstante, volvió a ser un ser consiente después de un rato, al menos hasta que Quentin se acercó a su lado, muy sonriente.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó.

— Fue...tu...mi...mi... — a pesar de que la sorpresa inicial ya había mermado, todavía le costaba armar oraciones, había secuela de estupor todavía reproduciéndose.

Beck tuvo el descaro de reírse de su estado.

— ¿Como consiguió ese cuadro mío? — inquirió, por algo se empezaba.

— ¿Recuerdas la clase en la que te pedí llevar tu mejor trabajo? — Peter asintió — bueno ese día olvidaste el cuadro ahí en mi casa, y no me pude resistir, así que le dije a Tony que le dijera a su esposa para que hablara con Osborne y permitiera presenta ese trabajo, lo llevé a Oscorp para que lo evaluarán y quedaron encantados.

Peter, marcando el entrecejo, seguía sin digerirlo.

— Wow, es que...yo... no creí que esto pudiera suceder, digo... — ofuscado, trató de explicar todo lo que lo tenía volando.

— Eres talento Parker, te mereces esto y más

El joven sonrió encadenando a su profesor bajo un fuerte abrazo, enjaulándose en su cuerpo y la colonia que usaba, de nuevo se separó, sintiéndose como un niño en navidad. Pasaron unos instantes hasta que repararon en que esa mirada cálida que se dedicaban, estaba prolongándose más se lo estimado, más de lo correcto.

— Uff, okay, muy bien, tienes mucho que hacer — señaló Quentin, irrumpiendo el magnetismo de sus ojos.

— ¿Como qué? — preguntó.

— Hacerte conocido — mencionó — ve, tontea un poco, saluda, coquetea si quieres, pero que al final de la noche, sepan quien eres

— ¿Y eso haremos el resto de la noche?

— Eso es lo que tú harás — apuntó con su dedo índice hacia su cara — yo me perderé entre los rincones y en el bar, en lo que tú haces eso

— ¿Que? No, yo no conozco a nadie — brevemente, le acechó el temor. Nunca había sido bueno con la gente nueva.

— Pues es buen momento para que te presentes

— Pero...no, yo no sé hacer ésto, no puedo

— Si puedes — afirmó alto, firme y tajante, alejándose lentamente de Peter.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, (casi literal) estaba solo, entre la gente y los cuadros.

Suspiró, si podía, si podía.

Transcurrió un segundo que le supo a eternidad, todavía inmóvil en una esquina del salón, hasta que una boca gritando "ñoño" lo salvó de la tortura, y fue envuelto en el tercer abrazo de la noche. Una caricia tan impersonal de Michelle más que en ocasiones especiales, como esa, fue felicitado y luego separados.

— Gracias, que linda te ves — no mentía, la verdad sea dicha, con el pasó de los años su amiga adquirió más confianza hacia cosas como los tacones y el labial, así que, ese vestido verde cubriendo su cuello y brazos, ajustado, el cabello cayendo en una alaciada cascada y los tacones bajos, le hacían lucir preciosa, como las demás chicas en el evento.

— ¿Y solo por eso valgo? — preguntó riendo, contagiando a Peter — gracias, también te ves lindo — mencionó, carcajeando del deja vú que recrearon.

— Es mi apariencia natural

— Incluso te bañaste, eso es un gran mérito

— Muy graciosa

— Lo se, pienso ser comediante ¿Que opinas?

Los ojos de Peter rodaron por detrás del cráneo y luego dibujó una sonrisa.

— No esperaba verte en la exposición, si me hubieras comentado que te presentarías, no te habría dicho todo lo de esta mañana

El chico resopló asintiendo y retirándose el saco.

— Si, bueno, yo tampoco esperaba verme — explicó sonriente, con el entrecejo fruncido, ajustándose la prenda al brazos.

MJ, ahora, lucía claramente pérdida.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó componiendo una mueca plenamente confundida, arrugando la nariz, y juntando cejas.

— Beck no me dijo nada de ésto, olvidé un cuadro en su casa y lo presentó para mí sorpresa, así que tampoco tenía idea

— Vaya...eso explicaba tus ojos saltones en el escenario — se burló — bueno, y hablando de tu suggar Daddy, ¿Dónde está?

— Primero, no es mi suggar daddy — enumeró con los dedos — segundo, me dejó solo, diciendo que tenía que hacerme conocido y presentarme ante gente importante

— Oh, ¿Y ya lo hiciste?

— No, se fue hace cinco minutos — dijo medio turbado por lo que acontecía, bueno por lo menos ya no estaba solo — ¿me acompañarías? — le preguntó, esperando que no tuviera que regresar con su grupo.

— Vamos — concedió, sujetando el brazo de Peter.

La velada tomó curso parsimoniosa, bebió algunos tragos más, nada fuerte, solo relajante. Michelle lo acompañó a saludar a cuántos pudiera, dueños de galerías e importantes artistas.

Muchos darían su vida por conocer a Will Smith o Johnny Depp, él en cambio, moría por un momento con pintores como Steve Rogers, James Barnes, o los hermanos Maximoff.

Fue una noche divina en realidad, cuando pudo entablar charla y reírse con jovialidad, las horas pasaron en un parpadeo.

También, exploró con su amiga los diferentes cuadros y se maravilló con uno que tenía abajo el nombre de Quentin Beck, ahí, la figura humana era retratada a través del óleo, las curvas remarcadas por sus sombras, y el recuerdo del pincel muy bien difuminado por ese cuerpo desnudo. Desde ese día, aquel era su favorito.

Cuando dió la medianoche, su teléfono sonó y en la pantalla apareció un mensaje bastante seductor.

**Ven al teatro, te espero**   
**Q.B**

Se mordió el labio tras el texto, y Michelle lo invitó a ir, a pesar de sus diferencias respecto al tema Beck.

Salió del salón principal, emocionado de pies a cabeza, como aquella obra de Shakespeare, donde Julieta saltaba en los aires por ver su amado, quizá un poco intensa la analogía, pero si, Peter se sentía así.

A comparación del gran salón, los pasillos que daban al teatro en si, estaba desiertos, alumbrada con colores ocres dorados, alfombras escarlatas, y sus pasos a través de la escalera, estaba seguro, resonaban por lo recóndito del lugar, y a medida que se acercaba al gran escenario, una melodía sonaba, y lo conducía por el camino correcto.

Cuando llegó se asomó delante del muró, y un hombre en penumbra, iluminado por luz albina de los pómulos al mentón, tocaba en el escenario, ante un público inexistente, con aspecto lúgubre y en medio de la soledad del artista, hasta que el chico se adentró a cabalidad, y suavemente acudía a ese canto de sirena.

Así como Beck se deslizaba por el piano, sus pies se deslizaba en cada nota hasta entregarlo al hombre, y plantarse delante de él, todavía sin subir a donde estaba.

— Ven aquí — pidió por lo bajo, deteniendo la interpretación, implantando terciopelo en su oídos al tiempo que palmeaba el asiento junto a él. Peter no se pudo resistir, y subió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó el hombre desde su lugar, siguiendo la silueta del chico, hasta que tuvo su calor invadiendo su espacio.

— Bien — respondió, renaciendo por la cercanía de sus rostros — hablé como usted me dijo

— ¿Con quiénes?

— Rogers, Danvers, los Maximoff, Wilson ...ya sabe, ellos

— Me alegra, esto te abrirá muchas puertas — contestó acariciando el piano, Peter se preguntó si así de suave, alguna vez tendría la fortuna de ser acariciado por él.

— No sabía que tocaba el piano — mencionó, sin dejar de retratar, el erótico manoseo a las teclas.

— ¿En serio? No me diga que el enorme piano en mi sala no le dió un indicio — respondió tocando un tecla de los costados.

— ¿Tocaría para mí?

No supo si fue el tono, quizá la pregunta, o tal vez el atrevimiento, sin embargo, al terminar de hablar, el hombre no pudo rechazar los dos pozos de chocolate que el muchacho poseía, vio fijamente, casi inexpresivo y con sus rostros...¿Acercándose?.

Peter apostaría todo por saber en qué pensaba. ¿Qué clase de cosas residían en su mente? Y ¿Podría él pertenecer a ellas?.

— No estaría mal — mencionó finalmente, volviendo el semblante a las opacadas teclas, de nuevo, acariciando toda la extensión — ¿Qué le gustaría?

Peter sonrió enternecido, probablemente por la afabilidad, la luz tenue y el silencio, o el acogedor calor de sentía en su compañía.

— Lo que sea solo...solo quiero oírlo, solo quiero que sea usted

Sus dígitos caminaron por algunas teclas, antes de suspirar y empezar la suave danza.

Las primeras notas rozaron sus oídos, le removieron un tanto el corazón, reconoció de inmediato la melodía, conocido del agravado sonido, atravesando como un proyectil por dentro de su pecho.

Subiendo de tono, variando de ritmo, elevando el volumen, todo un ritual, el más bello, según Peter.

Y la finura de algunas teclas, lo embriagaron hasta la médula, tan espléndido y apócrifo quizá, sin embargo cada vibra, la sentía solo para él, apropiándose de las olas que quemaban por su interior.

Luego se sintió inerme y desvalido, desarmado desde dentro, ante el sonido que se deslizan por su espíritu sensible. Fue presa de la angustia, y su propia alegría, del frío erizándole la piel y el calor arremolinado en sus huesos, la avalancha de memorias y la paz que le infundía.

Cada capa se esfumó, indefenso a la más preciosa de las muertes, sintiéndose enjaulado en su propio cuerpo, pero que sin embargo experimentaba una liberación de su propia alma, y juró que tocó las nubes, padeciendo el más potente de los clímax, ahí junto a Quentin. ¿Quien dice que se ocupaba un cuerpo al descubierto para hacer el amor? Porque aquello, era un acto privado, sin audiencias, o prejuicios, que le desnudaba el alma, pero tan íntimo, tan suyo.

Tuvo que abrazarse a si mismo, retener el impulso de rendirse al llanto, o ceder ante una risa jovial, de aquel roce en el alma, tan terso y ameno, que murió lento, tanto que no distinguió si en las últimas notas, caía al vacío, o de entre los escombros, le brotaban alas.

Terminó sin aliento. La carne endeble que cargaba, de a poco soportaba el peso de la tempestad, pero se sintió, bien, si, porque estaba con él.

Y cuando incursionó en sus pupilas, esas franjas ámbar que también caían, pensó que quizá, habían construido algo más allá de la intimidad, y así como las notas, sus mentes también se acompasaron.

— Wow, eso...eso fue...eso fue asombroso — comentó atónito, absorto y cautivado por su sensible organismo.

— Gracias — murmuró casi entrecortado — es...una de mis piezas favoritas

No dijo nada por un momento, recomponiendo a su núbil ser, trayendo su espíritu de vuelta al cuerpo.

— Mi tío solía tocar el piano — susurró, solo para que él pudiera escuchar — y esta era una de las canciones favoritas de mi tía May, así que, en cada aniversario, él la tocaba para ella, y...no lo se, podía sentir el amor en cada nota

— Hay amor en cada nota — confirmó, también en un murmullo — este tipo de piezas...no se tocan para cualquiera

— Quisiera algo así, alguien a quien amar tanto para obsequiarla, sin miedos, porque esto...creo que es como...

— Hacer el amor — murmuró junto a Peter, la misma frase — ¿No lo ha tenido?

— No, en el pasado mis relaciones...han sido exprés y poco prometedoras, o cosas de una noche, nada mágico

Quentin incursionó, viajó por el ámbar cercando sus pupilas, sometiéndose a voluntad, juntos e irracionales a esa carga eléctrica que creaban, y que cada tanto, les hacía soltar tensión en pesados suspiros.

— ¿Y ahora?

— No lo sé

_-¿Es el amor un arte? En cuyo caso requiere conocimiento y esfuerzo ¿O es el amor una sensación placentera cuya experiencia es una cuestión de azar, algo con lo que uno tropieza si tiene suerte?-_


	7. CAPITULO VII

* * *

La noche se escurrió por los surcos de la ciudad, y por sus propios recovecos, sensibles a la caricia de su piel fría, gélida en las yemas de los dedos, helada por sus mimos, los de su maestro.

Ni su teléfono anunciando a MJ, lo sacó de sus paseos, del aire rompiendo en su semblante acunado por miel, la brisa que congelaba muy propia de la noche, pero que contrarrestaba el fogoso corazón que los alumbraba.

La roca se removió bajo la suela del zapato, que se ensuciaba a cada paso, y manchaba la alfombra del hotel, ignorando las caras plagadas de fastidio, porque estaba muy ocupado, chirriando de anhelo.

Se sonreían rápido, corto y discreto, como si fueran dos amantes secretos, como dos chiquillos que se enamoran y sin embargo saben que son demasiado jóvenes, que guardan el cariño bajo la prudencia, con miradas y gestos que solo ellos podían entender, que iba más allá de la amistad.

Los pasos fueron mesurados, la alfombra gruesa, demasiado pesada para moverla, captaba el sonido y los guardaba de evidencia, de abajo arriba hasta el piso donde dormían, solo porque querían ir solos, y no entre la gente que invadiera el elevador.

Quentin lo acompañó a su puerta, la 57, Peter tragó saliva copiosamente, sin dejar de mirarse, dispuestos a no cortar el lazo unidimensional e invisible que denotaban sus expresiones cargadas de tensión, de que algo podría suceder si uno daba un paso más, un paso en falso quizá.

Pero no sucedió, tan solo emergió una pequeña despedida.

— Bueno...será mejor que te deje dormir — dijo Quentin, dibujando un círculo imaginario con el pie

— Uhh...yo...si es...es noche y también debe estar cansado — sonrieron, Peter más por educación que por el placer de hacerlo.

— De acuerdo, buenas noches Parker, hasta mañana — volvió a ensanchar una sonrisa, y lentamente, casi sin quererlo, se dio la vuelta.

Pero, cuando se fue, sintió algo atorado en su pecho, quizá aliento, tal vez desconcierto, mientras su espalda se hacía cada segundo más minúscula por la distancia, aunque fuera en pasos lentos.

Acabó muy rápido. Pero él no quería.

" _No lo pienses demasiado,_ _se franco y sigue tu corazón"_ pudo escuchar a May en la parte posterior de su cerebro. " _Cobarde_ " musitó su interior. ¿Cobarde? No, hoy no.

Con pasos agigantados, apresuró su figura en dirección a Quentin.

— ¡Profesor Beck! — gritó girando los pies del hombre hasta su cara manchada en bermellón.

Quentin se le acercó, con una expresión que vacilaba entre la diversión y lo confuso.

— Dígame, joven Parker — animó sonriendo.

Peter expulsó el aliento. Aliento caliente, nervioso, ansioso.

Y rígido, tímido y tenso, hizo lo que pudo para hablar.

— Amm...quería saber que...si quiere que... no se, ammm...

¡Joder!

— ¿Quiero qué? — preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos, muy atento a las reacciones de su alumno.

— Ahh no sé solo... — resguardó un segundo de calma, sintiéndose estúpido por su incompetencia para pedir por una cita. Se mordió el labio, mirando como Beck le veía con una suave sonrisa — No se, tal vez quisiera... — dejó la frase colgando, esperando que comprendiera, no obstante, tras el silencio escrito en minúsculas, continuó hablando — o si no, podemos hacer otra cosa, podemos...podemos...

Ahí, Quentin entendió y su sonrisa creció exponencialmente, ladeando la cabeza, enternecido de punta a punta.

— Ahhh — dijo al comprender — si

Vio con gracia como Peter se sobresaltada, sin digerirlo.

— ¿Enserio?

— Si, solo... — se encogió de hombros — dígame que es

También, observó como inhalaba y retenida involuntariamente el aliento en los pulmones.

Si así iban a ser las cosas, no tenía caso seguir vacilando, se dijo el chico a sí mismo, después de todo, el sí, ya lo tenía. Entonces, muriendo por dentro, y entrecortadamente, intentó hablar.

— Uhmm... — se atoró con su saliva, y sus ideas, creyendo que de cierta forma no sabía lo que buscaba — es qué me he divertido tanto que...aún no quiero que acabe la noche, y quisiera hacer algo...entretenido, antes de ir a dormir. No...no tengo un plan, o un itinerario, pero si u-ust-

— Si — volvió a decir, con ese tono tan firme, ese que usaba en clase.

— Si...cómo... ¿cómo que usted quiere ir?

— Está en lo correcto señor Parker

Aún sin creérselo, se obligó a parpadear y volver a funcionar, reanudar sus sistemas y reconectar circuitos.

— O-okay, genial entonces...si me acompaña a mi habitación...ahí tengo algunos tragos

— Lo veo allá en diez minutos

— Lo espero en cinco minutos — contraatacó, sonriendo, conteniendo un grito de emoción.

Su profesor, mordisqueó el esponjoso pedazo de carne en su labio, sonriendo cabizbajo.

Luego ambos partieron a puntos contrarios.

***

En la opinión de Peter, se podía decir mucho de un alumno que invitaba a su profesor privado a pasar el rato. No era algo de otro mundo ¿cierto? Esas cosas sucedían cada tres segundos en algún punto del globo terráqueo, ¿cierto?

Reparó en su incapacidad para elegir el licor apropiado, después de un rato frente a las botellas, viajando desde los extremos al centro e intermitentemente.

Pensando que debía verse como un patético zombie, ahí congelado frente a las botellas con la boca abierta y los ojos fatigados. Se incorporó para abrirse un botón de la camisa, y retirarse los zapatos. Luego se limpió el nerviosismo que chorreaba de sus manos contra el pantalón.

Después alguien tocó su puerta. Y si no fuera porque ya sabía de quien se trataba, las arrugas en su frente casi denotarían intriga y curiosidad.

Verlo parado ahí, debía tratarse de alguna clase de espejismo onírico. Nadie en el mundo podía ser y verse tan elegante, educado, correcto y a la par, estar parado en el cuarto de su alumno 19 años menor, a las 12 am.

— Profesor, pasé — aún atrapados en esa situación, Peter no podía olvidarse de las etiquetas, y las brechas lingüísticas.

— Gracias

El chico se removió hacia un lado, cerrando la puerta al tenerlo dentro. Allí, percibió el aroma en su cuello; masculino, salvaje y selecto. No pudo discernir si se trataba de una ducha rápida con jabones costosos, colonia mezclada con aftershave, o sencillamente su fragancia natural.

— Linda habitación, casi tanto como la mía

— Todas las habitaciones son iguales Beck — dijo, también arrastrándose a la otra figura violando su espacio.

— No, la mía tiene el frigobar del lado derecho del tocador — expulsó al señalar el artefacto, de lado zurdo en el mueble.

Peter río suavemente.

— Cuanta diferencia

El muchacho apretó los labios, asintiendo, solo para después ponerse en marcha, cruzando la habitación hasta los licores.

— ¿Quiere beber algo?

— ¿Intentas emborracharme? — enarcó un de sus cejas.

— Uhmmm ¿quizá? Vale la pena el intento para pasarla bien — dijo sosteniendo una copa, al tiempo que, escuchaba como Quentin reía desde atrás.

— ¿Que tienes para ofrecerme?

< _< A mi>>_

— Amm...Brandy, Champagne — enumeró deslizando los ojos las etiquetas — Whisky, Vino... aunque, bueno, no espere un Lewis Cabernet

— Vino está perfecto — eligió, sentándose en el sofá por delante de la cama.

Peter rellenó la copa hasta la mitad, el líquido corrió callado, mientras él estaba luchando por desconocer el pequeño temblor de su muñeca.

— Mierda... — runruneó, tan bajo como para oírse a el mismo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Quentin se percatara.

— ¿Está todo bien? — cuestionó su profesor a sus espaldas. Peter no lo veía, pero adivinó que estaba preparado para ponerse de pie y auxiliarlo.

Antes de cualquier movimiento, se giró bruscamente, provocando que el licor se removiera con la misma rudeza, a unas pulgadas de caer.

— Si, está bien, no se preocupe — sonrío, viendo el cuerpo de Beck relajarse luego de esa afirmación.

Caminó exactamente siete pasos para llegar al sofá, con las dos copas en mano, y los dos brazos temblando que, al mismo tiempo yacían inesperadamente rígidos.

Le entregó su porción al profesor, tomando asiento en el mullido lugar, lo suficientemente amplio para su trasero. ¿Y qué otra cosa era lo suficientemente buena para acomodarse sobre ella? Las piernas de su maestro.

<< _No es momento, joder >_> se reprendió mentalmente por pensamientos tan vacíos y soeces, bebiendo del vino, esquivando el contacto visual, más atirantado de lo que recordaba en la semana. Por suerte, Quentin estaba demasiado ocupando estudiando el lugar como para prestar atención al chico apunto del colapso.

— Noté que te gusta leer — señaló luego de desenganchar la copa de los labios.

Peter frunció el entrecejo, luego levantó ambas cejas, emitiendo una pregunta muda.

— Bueno, me di cuenta del montón de libros apilados — explicó apuntando con un dedo a las novelas que descansaban en la mesa a lado del sofá.

— Oh, sí, me gusta leer. Generalmente lo hago por las mañanas, me ayuda a no odiar tanto la vida.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, la sonrisa de su profesor, seguida por una diminuta carcajada. Dios como amaba eso. Peter se cuestionó si existía otra cosa tan sencilla y que sin embargo pudiera amar tanto.

— ¿Tienes algún libro favorito?

Apretando los labios, se demoró unos momentos para pensarlo, llevado las pupilas por todos los puntos posibles de la habitación.

— El principito, creo — se río un poco, humedeciéndose el labio inferior — y sé que pude sonar absurdo o muy cliché per-

— ¿Que? No, para nada — interrumpió para exponer su punto, casi ofendido y anunciando sorpresa de sus palabras — es de hecho un libro hermoso. De mis favoritos

El chico estiró los labios, alegre.

— ¿Y a usted? ¿Qué le gusta?

— Los libros, y leer

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— Si...Tony también me dijo eso

Sonriendo, de detuvo para beber más. De pronto comenzaba a sentir seca la garganta.

— Okay, ¿Y tiene alguno favorito?

Esta vez, fue Quentin quien se tomó el tiempo para pensarlo.

— No lo sé, El conde de Montecristo, tal vez o... — pasó otro segundo de meditación y después volvió a hablar — Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, me gustan los acertijos

— Ya veo. Cuando lo leía solo podía pensar en lo genial que sería un hombre así.

Quentin se llevó otro tragó, antes de responder.

— A veces pienso que Stark es ese hombre, deberías mirarlo tratando de ayudarle a Bruce a resolver un caso

— Vaya, no creo que me dejen siquiera acercarme a los archivos, pero lo intentaré

El hombre asintió, como si de verdad estuviera considerándolo una opción.

— O puedes ir con mi doctor, Stephen— sugirió, ladeando una sonrisa — te lo digo enserio chico, si no fuera porque se su nombre, me verías llamarlos a él y a su compañero Everett, Sherlock y Watson.

Peter empezó a reír mandíbula batiente, contagiando las esquinas en los labios de su profesor, quien también lo acompañó en la carcajada.

— Lo reto a hacerlo — comentó con algunas secuelas de la risa reproduciéndose aún.

— ¿Hacer qué? — inquirió, batallando por controlar la risa que le hacía vibrar el pecho todavía.

— Llamarlos Sherlock y Watson cuando los vea

— Trato hecho muchacho — aceptó determinado, todavía sonriendo, pero con un contundente y exagerado tono de voz — y tú me vas a acompañar como testigo

— Trato cerrado entonces — se dieron un apretón de manos, y se miraron mutuamente como dos empresarios podridos en dinero. Luego comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

Cuando la furia de la ocurrencia mermó un poco, ninguno de los dos podía descolgar la sonrisa engrapada a sus caras, los dos, fijos en los extremos de las copas, enjuagándose las lágrimas.

El chico no podía rememorar la última vez que se divirtieron tanto juntos, la última vez que se deshicieron de los lápices y simplemente hablaron, sin cortapisas o límites para el caos. Y allí estaba, con él, riendo como hace semanas no lo hacía. Y le encantaba.

— Esto me gusta — comentó melancólico, sin dejar de sonreír, sin embargo — tener con quien hablar de... lo que sea

Quentin se giró, también con su misma expresión, después de verlo a los ojos.

— Cuando quieras

Pronto, Peter entendió que empezaron a observarse, uno segundos, maravillosamente largos, cruelmente intimidantes por la intensidad. Ambos borraron las sonrisas.

— Ciertamente... — comenzó exhalando, captando su función cognitiva de nueva cuenta — ciertamente ya no eres el muchachito de 16 años que conocí tiempo atrás

Peter lo miró atento, listo para escuchar lo siguiente. Y sin saber por qué el corazón de repente zumbaba más fuerte.

— No te conozco demasiado, quizá — continuó, sin detener el escaneo a su propia copa, que vaya a saber Dios cuando fue rellenada de nuevo — pero se, ahora veo que, te has convertido en todo un hombre

A Peter, se le olvidó como respirar. Había cosas, muy pocas, que podían devolverle la vida. Quentin hablándole, con sinceridad y genuino aprecio, era una de ellas.

— Te extrañé, Peter

Fue repentinamente consciente, de las complicaciones al tragar saliva, de la tensión en la mandíbula, en los dedos, de pies y manos. Del extraño escalofrío en el pecho, el nudo insoportable en la boca del estómago, y una grandeza extraordinaria. Y lo amaba, amaba aquello. Tan satisfactorio que se vuelve incomodo, tan placenteramente doloroso.

— Dios, no tiene idea de lo que yo a usted — murmuró, sonriendo jovial en la boca, pero con nostalgia en los ojos.

Inhaló profundo, sin importar lo evidente que se pudiera ver, y exhaló, permitiendo relajarse.

Quentin, por otro lado, captaba cada movimiento, rastreando desde el casi nulo silbido al momento de inhalar, como el pecho se inflaba, y quedaba flácido segundos después, el cuello que se marcaba al momento de aspirar y los ojos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Bebió más vino. Peter también lo hizo. Demasiado embaucados en algo tan profundo como para romperlo.

No obstante, Quentin se arriesgó.

— ¿Es tu block de dibujo? — cuestionó, lento y pausado, en voz baja, rayando en lo inaudible, al tiempo que señalaba el cuadernillo encima de la mesita.

— Si — musitó

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Peter asintió, volviendo a ensanchar los labios, mientras su profesor, cogía el block de entre los libros.

— Aunque no tengo mucho ahí, son bocetos y borradores, más que nada

— Eso es lo que más amo, ahí puedes ver la verdadera esencia de un artista

Abrió las páginas, desencubriendo los garabatos, las notas y el progreso.

— Vaya, creo que no te llevas bien con las gomas — mencionó divertido luego de una serie de dibujos tapizados de grafito, tan excesivo al punto de ensuciarse los dedos.

— No me gusta borrar en alguno de mis "experimentos" — explicó simulando comillas con los dedos — solo pruebo, práctico, no lo veo necesario.

Continuó desplazándose por las páginas. Había siluetas humanas, expresiones remarcadas con el lápiz, objetos boceteados, la complexión corporal, diferentes ángulos del mismo y mucha, mucha suciedad. También había hojas sueltas ahí, trazos hechos a la carrera, figuras amorfas y difuminados a base de una huella dactilar.

Luego, el chico, entre las páginas que aún no exploraba Beck, reconoció un bulto de hojas sueltas, muy poco bastas para sobresalir en número, pero lo suficientemente indecentes para brillar por sí solas.

El ataque de pánico le impidió tomar cartas en el asunto, solo se le heló la sangre mientras miraba aterrado, como su maestro se acercaba cada segundo más a su final.

A una página de ser evidenciado, saltó de su lugar como un gato, escandalizado.

— ¡E-espere deténgase! — chilló a mitad de un grito.

— ¿Q-qué?

No evitó que le diera vuelta a la hoja, sin embargo.

— ¡Profesor Beck!

Y luego lo vio. Centenares de trazos, plasmando a su profesor, su rostro, su pecho, y la entrepierna dudosamente poco detallada.

Peter había experimentado un millar de situaciones bochornosas, era adolescente hacia cosas tontas, pero eso, aquello tan íntimo y secreto, revelado a última persona que debía saberlo, superaba cualquier caída cómica que pudo haber sufrido tiempo atrás.

Era su fin, deseó que el mundo explotara, que Quentin sufriera una contusión y le provocara amnesia, que aquello jamás hubiera pasado, sintiendo la vergüenza tan intensa, corroerle las entrañas.

Y Beck, no obstante, seguía ahí, mirando sus dibujos, paseando los dedos por los trazos. <<¿Cuánto más estará _mirando >>_ se preguntó Peter.

— N-no es lo que cree profesor — intentó arreglarlo, sabiendo que era inútil — se lo que está pensando, pero le juro que...

Mientras hacia su fútil intento de eximirse de la deshonra, Quentin no dejó de mirar, sin decir nada, expulsando un silencio difícil de descifrar, poco reconfortante para Peter.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad, sé que...sé que es extraño, pero es...es...

— Arte

Parpadeando, sin entender ni escuchar realmente lo que dijo, se acercó de forma involuntaria unos centímetros.

— ¿D-Disculpe?

— Arte — repitió — esto es arte. Es precioso señor Parker

Todavía, incapaz de mover un músculo, pálido incluso, trató por todos medios, hallarle sentido a eso.

En cambio, su profesor continuó hablando.

— Aunque, a decir verdad, me genera un poco de curiosidad está área — señaló la entrepierna sin terminar — no está completa, es lo único que falta, incluso las piernas están hechas, pero esto...

Peter sintió el rostro insoportablemente ardiente, sentía atorado todo en la garganta, y un ligero malestar estomacal. La calidez del vino, el oleaje ardiente, pudo notar, lo ponían más sensible.

— ¿Por qué?

Renuente a contestar, y reacio al contacto visual, presionó los labios. Quentin sonrió cuando su rostro reflejó un semblante muerto de vergüenza.

— No...no sabía cómo... u-uhmm...no tenía en donde...

— Apoyarte — completó, enteramente rendido al organismo visiblemente trémulo del chico.

— S-si

Beck asintió lentamente, luego chasqueo la lengua.

— De acuerdo, sabe, yo siempre he dicho que no terminar un dibujo o pintura es de lo peor

Por primera vez, después de desear que la tierra se lo tragara, Peter lo miró, sin llegar realmente a comprender.

— No quisiera que algo tan bello quedara incompleto en el olvido — prosiguió, muy atento a la respuesta corporal del muchacho, mirándolo, contemplándolo de pies a cabeza. Extraño, atípico por la forma en que se sintió — Peter — llamó, murmurando, y pese a no responder, el chico se acercó — me tienes ahora, a mí, con todos los detalles y defectos que no pudiste ver ¿Crees poder completar el dibujo si te ayudo?

Peter, resopló furioso, esforzándose por respirar con normalidad.

— S-si

— Bien — sonrío — aliste el papel y lápiz, vuelvo enseguida.

El chico, rastreó como su profesor, lentamente abandonaba su diestra, y se escabullía al baño, dejándolo ahí, confundido, exaltado, con el corazón a punto de estallar.

***

Estaba viajando sin rumbo, con un mapa en blanco, y una brújula que no servía, desempolvando el papel, rugoso y firme. Y los grafitos, afilados con navajas, junto a sus demás materiales, los iluminadores y el difuminador que nunca usaba.

Esperó entre los dos sillones que acaparaban una parte media de su habitación, generando pisaditas rápidas y constantes en la alfombra, útil para amortiguar el ansioso compás de su pie.

Observó estático como del baño, salía Beck, envuelto por nada más que la irreflexiva tela de una bata del hotel, con el logo marcado en rojo a la altura del pecho, justamente en el lado izquierdo de Quentin.

El hombre se aproximó hasta Peter, uniéndose, invadiendo el costado de su cuerpo.

Beck no pudo determinar si lo que vio en su rostro, fue estupor, horror, nerviosismo o todas las anteriores revueltas en una aleación capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta. Pero había corinto salpicando sus mejillas, los ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos, el labio le temblaba, y del cuello hasta los hombros estaba agarrotado y frío.

Emigró hasta el sofá individual, justo frente a otro unos palmos más enorme.

— ¿Empezaras desde cero?

Peter asintió, incapacitado para la labor de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Bien — Quentin se retiró la bata, dando una vista detallada del cuerpo por el que estuvo fantaseando de manera irremediable las últimas semanas. El tono mezclaba colores fríos, níveos, ámbar y albaricoque. Contenía toda una colección de musculatura definida, resaltada por la edad y el vello que se desprendía de entre los pectorales, las dos piernas desnudas y por encima de la ingle.

El cuerpo de su instructor era un milagro para venerar en silencio, demasiado divino para conseguir un mutismo fijo y vitalicio.

— Siéntate — ofreció suave, indicando el otro mueble por delante, sentándose él también, cubriendo con la misma bata el espacio donde el fémur se unía con el ilíaco, pero dejando expuesto el resto de su carne.

Peter tomó los materiales con manos trémulas, acomodándose frente a él.

Luego, acompañado de un largo suspiro, sus manos comenzaron a esbozar, tan fielmente como sus ojos cegados podían absorber las curvaturas y las rectas.

Demasiado concentrado en el abrumador estado hipnótico y los lugares donde debía estacionar el grafito a medida que manchaba la textura que plagaba su papel.

Traduciendo las facciones bajo los ojos, la cúspide en su hombro y las ondulaciones de su cuello.

— Lo noto sonrojado, señor Parker, ¿Nunca ha dibujado un cuerpo humano?

— No uno tan lindo

Alternando su esmero y atención entre los poros en la hoja y las cicatrices asperjando la piel, rosada en algunas fracciones del terreno inexplorado, otras bañadas por tintes color durazno obsequiados por la luz, que proporcionaban en la atmósfera un oxigeno casi romántico, rayando en la sensualidad de un cuerpo como el de Quentin.

Y tras cada pelito acomodado por la estructura esponjosa del papel, después de cada sombra ensuciando su autocontrol y de repetidos borrones y grafito disperso, se detuvo, respirando pesado, feroz.

— ¿Que sucede? — cuestionó su profesor, desde su sitió, sin dejar de posar.

Peter titubeó

— Me falta una parte — confesó finalmente, remiso a contemplar sus ojos.

— ¿Es hora?

— Si

El hombre retiró el ultimo pedazo de tela que mantenía cuerda la situación, revelando su miembro, medio endurecido, dos ligeros tonos más lóbrego que el resto de su cuerpo, cercado por miles de vellitos a su alrededor.

Entonces, el inoportuno miembro de Peter comenzó a reaccionar, más no se dejó vencer por la repentina sacudida de atracción y deseo.

Siguió caminando a través del burbujeante papel texturizado, trazando la más inofensiva de las indecencias. Desde la cabeza, a través del falo, que no era completamente recto sino lleno de relieve, sin dejar de verse prominente.

Tras unos minutos, más rubí abrillantando las mejillas de Peter, y el continuó entrecerrar de ojos, le dio contexto a lo que el chico padecía.

— ¿No puede ver?

— No todos los pormenores — comentó, inclinando la cabeza, enfocando su visión.

— No todo es el sentido visual, señor Parker — murmuró — debe conocer su modelo, a veces a través de otros sentidos.

Peter sufrió un revuelo de excitación, tan potente como hace mucho no le acaecía.

— ¿Como cueles?

— Olfato, oído... _tacto..._

Peter exhaló, pesado sobre su lienzo, encajando los dientes en la piel muerta sobre el labio inferior.

— Puede explorar señor Parker

Con el cuerpo lánguido, el corazón rugiendo, con pasos vacilantes, las piernas armadas con gelatina y la gracia de un cervatillo que recién vio la luz, llegó hasta donde su profesor, mirando profundo, inquieto, antes de caer de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Suspirando bizarro y con fuerza sobre su miembro, engalanado por venas gruesas y coloraciones rojizas. Luego se topó con la pupila expandida en el ojo de su maestro, tal vez tanto como la suya.

Peter acercó su mano, demasiado delgada a comparación del robusto falo masculino, tan cerca de su rostro, tan tentativo frente a sus labios, y acarició la sólida extensión. Generando presión en la base, delineando las venas, ensuciándose con el pre seminal por encima del glande.

Sondeando la superficie endurecida, como un ciego interpretando braille, fotografiando la humedad entre sus palmas, las hendiduras y proporciones.

— ¿Análisis concluido? — preguntó Quentin, antes de sentir un firme apretón.

— Si — respondió, sin permitirse alejar la mano.

— Características — pidió, sin verlo, sin dejar de modelar. Peter se relamió los labios.

— Duro, grueso, largo, húmedo.

— Dictamen

— Me encanta

Retiró lentamente la mano, no sin antes ejercer una electrizante presión. Y continuó dibujando. Ignorando completamente sus instintos.

Todavía entre las piernas de su maestro, trazando ahí debajo de su miembro, con la sangre latiendo a través de los dedos con lo que sujetaba el lienzo, y el corazón que le crujía atronadoramente.

***

Ya con varias barreras de ropa encima, sin evidencia o prueba de la inmoralidad, sin rastro de un acto que iba más allá del arte, Peter le mostraba el resultado final, más relajado sobre el sofá, pero no por ello menos perturbado, con Quentin a sus espaldas.

— Quedó increíble, sabía que era talentoso, pero esto me supera

Peter sonrió

— Gracias — musitó, irguiendo el cuello, casi listo para besarlo.

— Gracias a ti

Y sucedió, pero fue un ruidoso chasquido de labios sobre su mejilla acalorada, tan cerca, tan jovial, tan destrozador y genuino como emocionante.

Reconoció de nuevo esa atosigante opresión en el pecho, que encerraban sus pulmones y propinaba un alarmante cosquilleo en el estómago.

Luego Beck se enderezó, mirando su reloj.

— Vaya, son las dos de la madrugada — comentó cerca de la sorpresa y conmoción — debería irme

— ¿Seguro?

— Si, entre más me demore en cerrar los ojos, peor será la resaca, y para ti también.

— Okay... — concedió, todavía sintiéndose frío y atirantado.

Se encaminaron hasta la puerta, Beck se deslizó fuera de su habitación. Peter se preguntó si de verdad dejarían inconclusa la escena, si de verdad ignorarían todo y le restaron valor a la intensidad de sus actos. Al parecer si, determinó no muy satisfecho.

— Que descanse señor Parker

Antes de dejarlo ir, Peter fue quien le robó un ínfimo beso en la mejilla también, previo a la despedida, sosteniéndose sobre sus puntas, victorioso de la sorpresa escrita en lo largo y amplio de su rostro.

— Hasta mañana profesor Beck

— _Escondo un dibujo de un corazón mal pintado, con tu nombre, con mi nombre, y un "te quiero" medio borrado_ _—_

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	8. CAPITULO VIII

* * *

Quizá el profesor Beck fuera un hombre distintivamente distraído como para no reparar en la lujuria que deformaba los ojos de su alumno, o tal vez, demasiado cauteloso para no adherirle especial énfasis.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocar el tema a la siguiente mañana, puff, desapareció, por arte de magia, y en un parpadeo, ya no había sucedido nada.

Siendo realista, no había pasado mucho a decir verdad. Una avasalladora cantidad de pintores retratan desnudos cada cinco minutos, si, pezones y penes incluidos, y viéndolo desde una perspectiva lógica, objetiva y sin erecciones, no se trataba de algo especialmente escandaloso. Un muchacho plasma la anatomía masculina en papel fabriano.

Claro que en la mente de Peter las cosas no sucedieron así. Su percepción de los hechos se desviaba más por un:

_ El lindo muchacho de papi observa desnudo al hombre para después masajearle la polla. _

Y le gustó. Oh Dios mío, le encantó. Y se lo dijo. Francamente, esa última parte era la que más lo aterraba.

Porque técnicamente lo hizo ¿No es así?. Por supuesto que la parte en la que lanza el lienzo tres metros más lejos y follan hasta la inconsciencia, solo se reprodujo en la parte posterior de su cerebro.

El trayecto a casa, se mantuvo miserablemente fiel a los humores desentendidos y despistados en los que se protegían de la incomodidad. De pronto la presencia de su maestro se sentía corrosiva y letal, insufrible. Beck no era particularmente expresivo para hacerle notar las consecuencias, su buen temple le ayudaba, y ese rostro ecuánime se merecía un trofeo por su eficacia. Sin embargo, Peter detectó cuando cesó de tutearlo, percibió ligero arrepentimiento reflejado en la distancia que con ahínco mantenía, el contacto visual casi nulo, y risas entre dientes más que naturales.

En su defensa, fue Beck quien lo dejó hacerlo, no puso altos o barreras, fue el hombre quien le invitó, lo animó a respirar sobre la carne que hacía meses se moría por probar, aunque fuera solo un poco, y no lo detuvo. Lo que únicamente logró disparar sus ilusiones por los cielos, centrándose en lo sucedido, podía afirmar verazmente que Beck sentía, así fuera mínima, una quizá ínfima atracción por él. De otro modo ¿Que lo orilló permitir la reproducción de todos los actos?.

En defensa de su profesor; estaban ebrios. Maldita sea.

Después de que un taxi lo dejara en la puerta de su apartamento, Beck se despidió con un " _Hasta pronto_ " lo que implicaba un encuentro próximo ¿Cierto?, y a falta de un mensaje repleto de corazones donde Quentin le pedía una cita como Peter se había imaginado, ese próximo encuentro debía ser en la morada de su profesor ¿Cierto?.

Fuera como fuese, Peter ya estaba listo afuera de su apartamento, con arraigada puntualidad de militar, una mano encajando las uñas en la tela de la mochila y la otra hecha puño hasta palidecer la piel que ahí encontraba.

Sus entrañas se sentían enroscadas unas con otras, tan apretadas como para causarle náuseas, no solo de nervios sino de anticipación.

La puerta cedió junto con la sonrisa forzada de su maestro. Ni siquiera se desgastaron en formalidades, ¿Que caso suponía una genuflexión cuando hubo piel contra piel?, así pues, Peter entró rozando levemente el pecho de Beck contra su hombro, instalándose en la familiaridad del escritorio marrón.

Oprimiendo los labios, al tiempo que desempacaba las brochas y su colección de lápices. Repentinamente consiente de su respirar, y el ardor que se desprendía de entre los pulmones. La habitación fue presa de un súbito silencio, tan contundente para comprender que los dos padecían del mismo resquemor.

Las manos del chico seguían empecinadas en fingir que buscaban dentro de la mochila, pese a tener todo listo en el escritorio. Todo con tal de postergar lo inevitable. Desviar la mirada al hueco vacío del bolso, donde concentraba inútilmente su atención.

De pronto se percató de que ya había sido suficiente. Aún apenado se acomodó sobre la silla de tal forma que su figura diera para que Beck pudiera verlo.

A Peter se le estaba complicado de forma titánica no mirarlo a los ojos, un miedo casi irracional azotaba contra su carne endeble y avergonzada, pero quería, necesitaba saber que se escondía ahí, y si lo que sucedió había sido suficiente para ponerle la carne de gallina tanto como a él.

Carraspeó antes de hacer funcional las cuerdas vocales, cerradas presa del aturdimiento.

— ¿Que...Que lección veremos hoy, profesor? — bien, se dijo, así podía ser amable y encerrarlos en esa cueva de diplomacia, mostrando que estaba indispuesto a tocar el tema de dos noches atrás.

Mientras hablaba, trazaba círculos imaginarios en la madera de la mesa, tan insistentes que por un momento pudo verlos, solo para tener donde meter los ojos.

Con su vista panorámica, captó un ligero movimiento de su maestro, que descansaba a su costa. 

— En realidad... — comenzó, antes de caminar dos pasos en su dirección, su muy desaventajada dirección — estaré ocupado por hoy, iré por un café así que...

Justo ahora, Peter no podía discernir si lo estaba evitando, o en realidad tenía que salir. La primera de las opciones provocó un retortijón en su estómago.

— Bien, no se preocupe, amm, yo volveré a casa pero, quiero decir, supongo que reprogramaremos la clase ¿No es así?

Necesitaba una prueba de que seguirían en contacto, aunque, si Quentin decidiera mandarlo a volar después de lo sucedido, a Peter no le sorprendería.

Luego escuchó la risa de su profesor. ¿Que demonios era tan gracioso? < _< ¿Se estará burlando de mí y mis esperanzas?>>_ pensó Peter.

—Amm — Beck intentó hablar pero las secuelas seguían reproduciéndose. Luego se relamió el labio inferior — no, esa era mi forma de invitarlo a salir.

Después, volvió a reír, de forma culposa, casi traviesa.

Peter estaba al tanto del anquilosamiento fulminante, y el semblante alabeado de sorpresa, balanceado con emoción en proporciones iguales, que seguramente le asignaban un mueca idiota.

Intentó responder, pero en su lugar brotó un pobre balbuceo.

Quentin inhaló hondo antes de sonreír, deslizando las dedos dentro de los bolsillos, para luego encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Quieres venir? — preguntó por fin, maravillosamente apenado — también venden croissants y donas

Luchando por encontrar su voz dentro de la garganta seca, reprimió sus ganas de tragar saliva, justo en ese momento, el sonido aparte de ruidoso resultaría demasiado obvio y bochornoso.

Se sentía mareado ¿Era normal? Consideró pellizcarse el brazo para verificar que no estuviera soñando.

Aclaró su garganta, apretando severamente la mandíbula. Suprimiendo el brote de nervios y ansiedad.

— Uhmm, s-si, si, por supuesto

Quentin sonrió, pasando la punta de la lengua por encima de los labios, una costumbre seguramente aprendida de Stark.

— Bien, entones, nos vamos en cinco minutos, iré por las llaves del auto.

Tras desaparecer entre los muros, Peter no pudo domar esa mueca de la que afloraba una malsana dosis de desasosiego y conmoción. Quentin Beck, ese perfecto ser de barba masculina y brazos fornidos por los que estuvo babeando durante meses, lo había invitado a él, a salir. Si se trataba de una cruel fantasía, Peter le sacaría el máximo provecho. 

  
*** 

El aroma a cafeína liquida, asaltó la nariz del muchacho, incluso antes de ingresar al establecimiento. Rememorando sus días de plena compañía con Quentin, cuando aún lo asesoraba en la escuela, permitiendo el paso a una serie de sensaciones y recuerdos, como el característico olor a capuchino que desprendía su profesor en ocasiones, el aroma dulce y mareador, de selección exquisita, tan acogedor como uno artesanal, en lo mínimo desagradable y tan potente como para no ser olvidado a pesar de los años.

De frente a su rostro, ambos ocupando una silla distinta, sutilmente escudriñando su piel y las facciones maduras que cada día podían ponerlo más y más. Le gustaba verlo, todas las nimiedades por debajo de los ojos, la textura mullida en los labios, que cada cierto intervalo de tiempo eran humedecidos con el extremo de la lengua. Era casi un placer culposo, de deleite religioso, hecho en secreto para evitarse la pinta de un acosador.

— ¿Habías venido aquí antes? — cuestionó su profesor, del otro lado de la mesa, con la mano tan magníficamente cerca de la suya.

— Es mi primera vez, profesor — la verdad aún se le dificultaba no eludir el contacto visual, usado también como mecanismo de protección con el fin de esconder ese tono rubí que le abrillantaba la cara.

— Por favor, dime Quentin, no estamos en clase ¿o si?

Bajo las creencias de Peter, según su doctrina, ese despliegue de confianza ya se había tardado en llegar, tomando en cuenta la familiaridad experimentada unas noches atrás. Y pese a que, tenía una especie de fijación con decirle "Profesor", un ofrecimiento para ir a llamar por su nombre de pila, suponía un significativo avance en su relación.

Todavía no comprendía a ciencia cierta el por qué, pero aquella parte de sentarse solos en una mesa, un jueves lluviosos, se sentía más íntimo, y mil veces más intenso que haberle tocado la entrepierna.

— Bueno, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender

— Linda frase, ¿Quien la dijo? ¿Usted?

— No, Google, en realidad

Quentin expulsó una risa liviana y jovial, a la que le siguió la sonrisa de Peter.

Cuidadosamente estudió el lugar, un paraje de tonos cálidos y marrones, que de cierta forma lo hacía sentir en una casa de madera tibia, en medio del bosque, y el que no hubiera ningún advenedizo más, intensificaba la sensación. Había detalles de pino, y colores durazno, también esferas que colgaban en el muro donde funcionaba la puerta, prueba de que las festividades decembrinas estaban cada día más cerca.

— Mire, ya están decorando para navidad — señaló, apuntando la decoración en verde y rojo.

Quentin giró hasta dar con ella.

— Aún es muy pronto, falta casi un mes — opinó frunciendo el ceño a par de un trago a la taza de café

— Se ve lindo, y me hace recordar que tengo montones de regalos que comprar

— ¿Para toda la familia?

— Y amigos

— Si usted estuviera en Japón, solo tendría que preocuparse por el regalo para su respectiva pareja — sonaba a una sugerencia más que a una afirmación

— Y es por eso que no vivo ahí

— ¿No tienes pareja?

— Creo que eso ya quedó claro — constató Peter, en el fondo refiriéndose a la noche en el hotel — ¿Y usted?

— Creo que ya quedó claro también — comentó, muy consiente de que hablaban en el mismo dialecto, escondiendo las pupilas de los ojos que intentaban traducirlas.

— No me diga que el señor Beck no es un hombre de relaciones — ladeando el rostro, supo que lo estaba presionando a contestar. Probablemente debería lamentarlo, probablemente, si no quisiera descubrir que se escondía más allá.

— No se trata de eso, en realidad, creo soy muy una persona de relaciones — puntualizó con la cara hundido en la cuchara que removía la espuma flotando en la taza.

— Oh ¿De verdad?

— Si — atestiguó mostrando el rostro, dándose un minuto de silencio para deslizarse pacientemente sobre los ojos del chico — mi madre siempre dijo que era muy romántico, que de pequeño, cuando en alguna película la pareja bailaba a la luz de la luna yo seguía los pasos de él, yo... yo jamás pude creerle en realidad, hasta que terminé casándome con mi primer amor 

Finalizó burlándose de si mismo, de su inexperiencia y su inocencia, y encontró en el muchacho, algo acogedor, lo suficiente como para seguir hablando.

— Sabe, justo ahora que hago una retrospectiva, me hubiese gustado... saber más cosas, que alguien me dijera " _cuidado_ ". Ya sabes, cuando uno está enamorado, es demasiado fácil caer, solo que a veces no es la persona correcta a la que nos rendimos

Hizo una pausa, palpando ese dejo de extrañeza, esa sensación hostil pero segura de escuchar su propia voz diciéndolo, quizá ya no estuviera dando explicaciones, quizá justo ahora, el chico estuviera funcionando como una válvula de escape a todo lo que tenía dentro.

— Luego nos divorciados y ella...ella se...se volvió a casar, sin embargo, jamás me planteé la posibilidad de otra pareja, creo que... que ni siquiera lo pensé, amm... pero...no lo se, quizá fue porque me hice un poco mayor después de eso o porque no surgió la oportunidad de nuevo, pero...aún le guardo cariño a la idea de que alguien se apoye en mi hombro

Acabó exhalando pesado, pillando los labios fruncidos del joven, casi sintiendo que a través de las espesas pestañas, le aseguraba que podía entenderlo. De forma aterradora, que fuera su aprendiz el que lo hiciera sentir así.

— En fin, no se por qué te estoy contando esto, hablábamos de decoraciones navideñas

— Esta bien — murmuró, advirtiendo el temblor por el subsuelo de la risa.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no tienes pareja?

Peter suspiró, contaminando ese buen temple que prendía mantener, y luego riendo quedamente.

— Amm...no lo se, creo que todavía no entiendo muy bien la estructura de una pareja, sabe, jamás he estado casado y solo he tenido dos novias en toda mi vida

— ¿Y qué sucedió?

— Pues...la primera me rompió él corazón monumentalmente y la segunda me engañó dos veces con mi mejor amigo, después tuve una especie de amigo con derechos, pero este tonto — apuntó hacia él — terminó enamorándose, y el otro le dejo muy claro que solo le interesaba el sexo.

— Auch — siseó Quentin, intentando atenuar la carga en esa atmósfera de malos recuerdos y vulnerabilidad.

— Si, es lo que todos dicen. En fin, a partir de ahí todo se ha reducido a encuentros de una noche, así todo es más fácil, si solo ves a la persona una vez no te puedes enamorar. Además, justo ahora no se si sería capaz de sostener una relación, tampoco se me ha dado la oportunidad, pero estaría dispuesto a intentarlo

— ¿A pesar de lo que han lastimado?

— Ummm... si, digo, seria muy estúpido cerrarme las puertas solo por mi pasado, no todas las personas son iguales y quizá solo he tenido mala suerte, pero estoy dispuesto y listo para hacerlo, y no solo lo digo yo, mi psicóloga secunda eso

— ¿Psicóloga?

Peter sonrió, sintiéndose más aligerado y con mayor confianza que al inicio.

— Si, me ha estado atendiendo un par de meses desde qu-

Tuvo que detenerse, reparando en que, tal vez no estaba listo para hablar de ello.

— ¿Desde...?

Inhaló profundamente y enseguida lo dejo ir, apretando el labio inferior y corriendo el rostro antes de contestar

— Desde que mi tío murió

— Lo lamento tanto — musitó suave, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, y apresando su muñeca gentilmente.

En líneas generales el lado receptivo de la noticia hubiera gustado de elevar un sermón por el aire sobre como los seres queridos muertos, inexplicablemente cuidaban de sus carnes entre nubes y música de angelitos. Peter agradeció en silencio que esta vez, las cosas se tornaran diferente, menos complicadas.

— No hay problema, he estado yendo a terapia y...ahora es un bonito recuerdo de la infancia

Concluyeron con sonrisas, y un precipitado silencio consecuente a no tener nada para decir, que a los segundos se tornó algo incómodo. Ambos dejaron ese fijo contacto visual, y pretendieron estar interesados en la infraestructura del lugar.

Dios santo.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — cuestionó Quentin, acercándole una de las cartas sobre el centro de la mesa — pide algo si quieres, yo invito, ya es tarde y debes estar hambriento.

Peter mostró una sonrisa tan solo una fracción de segundo y luego se encubrió tras la carta. Eso no evitó que percibiera como sonaba repentinamente el teléfono de Quentin, olvidado a un lado de las servilletas.

Y luego lo escucho maldecir.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Amm... — se demoró en responder, con un ceño fruncido y un semblante que derramaba fastidio, mirando directamente a su teléfono que le iluminaba el rostro — escucha tengo que regresar a casa, Stark necesita que le envíe fotografía de un reporte y está en mi apartamento

Incrédulo sobre su lugar, Peter retrocedió unos centímetros, mirándolo acusatoriamente.

— ¿Este es un plan para que me vaya a casa con usted?

— ¿Que? No — se apresuró a responder, arrugando la frente, casi ofendido.

Sin embargo, pese a lo dicho, Peter no cesó de observarlo de esa manera tan peculiar y escrutiñadora.

— Pediré comida para llevar — sentenció levantándose de la mesa.

  
***

  
Despertó sintiéndose desaclimatado, reconociendo que no estaba en su hospitalaria y diminuta habitación. Subsiguiente a ello, un saltó sobre su sitio, como un gato que entra en contacto con humedad.

Enfocó la pupila lo mejor que pudo, con esfuerzo, reconociendo el apartamento de Quentin, y el calor que desprendía una manta gruesa, cubriéndole el cuerpo.

— Hola, despertaste

La profunda voz de Quentin reverberó hasta el sofá, donde yacía deshuesado y medio confundido el cuerpo del chico.

— Hola — bostezó, conteniéndolo debajo de su palma — me quedé dormido, lo siento

— No, yo lo siento — suspiró — arruiné la cita por completo.

Algo dentro de Peter se removió tras la palabra "cita"

— ¿Bromeas? Es la más interesante que he tenido — incorporándose, dijo con sorna, demasiado visible para Beck, tanto como para ponerlo a reír.

El hombre se posicionó a su lado en el sofá, sonriéndole, y en un movimiento rápido, tomando los extremos de las piernas de Peter, para halarlas y posicionar los pequeños pies encima de su regazo. Sacándole un jadeó sorprendido.

— Estira las piernas, es bueno para la circulación

Peter empezó a reír, picando una de las costillas del hombre con la punta de su pie.

Luego, envuelto en la comodidad de algo tan cálido e innombrable como lo que compartían, osó a deslizarse hasta el extremo de Quentin, sentando a su lado, tan cerca como para sentir su piel a través de su pantalón y el del hombre, seguro, porque podía sentir que Beck también lo quería ahí.

Dejó de sostener su propia cabeza, para descansarla sobre el hombro de su maestro, reposando ahí, sintiéndose correspondido de alguna manera.

— Ya tienes a alguien que se apoya sobre tu hombro — murmuró, encontrando impropio su atrevimiento.

Y Quentin no lo miró como una trasgresión sino como un alivio, tan calinoso y satisfactorio.

Fue un placer ser el autor del la atemorizante inquietud que Peter experimentó al rozar sus dedos contra su mano, como inútilmente la acomodaba, con las mejillas arreboladas, y esa mesura al momento de encontrarse con lo que tanto le gustaba. No fue nada en comparación con su expresión al tomarle la mano, cada falange encajando entre sus huesos, y los músculos trémulos que tímidamente y con morosidad se cerraban a su alrededor.

Manteniendo la postura en el resto de sus cuerpos, ambos deseando perder el control. Con el corazón ladrando a través del pecho.

— Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo — susurró, tan próximo a su oído como la cercanía provocaba. Disparando un torrente de escalofríos y nervios sobre el chico.

Oh Dios bendito, por fin.

— Dígame

Titubeó un segundo, analizando dudoso la situación. Estaban bien ¿Cual era el punto de atormentarlo por mierdas pasadas? Estaba perfectamente en el aquí y ahora, y eso no lo cambiaría.

Así que sustituyó sus palabras por un beso de mejilla, caliente al tacto sobre su piel de alabastro.

— Olvídalo, hablaremos después, ya es tarde

Tratando de blanquearse la mente y olvidar la frustración por su incapacidad para encarar esos momentos de potente morbo, el muchacho optó por desplegar un nuevo tema.

— Es verdad, yo...ya debería irme

Retiró mano de los dedos que la sostenían.

— ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? — la propuesta se escapó, tal vez de forma precipitada, y sofocada tras un atropellamiento de palabras, sin embargo, consiguió el efecto deseado — ya es tarde y aún está lloviendo

  
***

Todavía el rumor de la lluvia saciaba los tímpanos, por lo que creyó que el raspar de su lápiz contra el papel no suponía mayor problema en el letargo inconsciente en el que su profesor se había sumergido algunas horas atrás. Resultó que la luz lunar que invadía la habitación desde los cristales en la ventana, perfectamente resaltaba las facciones de su maestro, muy útiles para retratar.

Sintiéndose incomprendido ¿Quentin entendía los efectos que tenía sobre él?, abrumado de llegar a más en dos días que en varios meses. No se quejaba, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, no obstante no podía evitar sentir que era demasiado.

Tener un intenso lapso de intimidad. Vaciando tazas de café a medida que la charla se prolongaba, tan embuidos sobre el movimiento de labios que escupían penas y desentrañables memorias. Luego tomándose de la mano, como si ello no supusiera un problema para su excitable espíritu, y besándole la mejilla sin remordimiento.

Estaba jodido.

Apenado, y todavía conflictuado sobre que carajos estaba haciendo, se percató de los abiertos ojos de su maestro.

— Perdona, te desperté — se disculpó desde la ventana, con un sofá idóneo para albergar su cuerpo flexionado.

— No te preocupes ¿Estas bien?

La respuesta franca y obvia sería un " _No_ ", pero solo se trataba de él, de sus inseguridades, no iba a decirle que aquello con lo que siempre soñó, era excesivo y desbordante.

— Si, estoy bien.

—Vuelve a la cama — hizo una petición adormilad que logró doblegar a Peter, sacándose los materiales de encima, aún sabiendo que no podría dormir.

Se acercó hasta introducirse bajo las gruesas cobijas, tan pesadas como para mover el cuerpo con ellas, y aún así, buscando el asfixiante fuego que se despojaba de la piel de su maestro. Como respirando yodo.

Con una mano envuelta por derredor de la circunferencia de su cintura, cerrando los ojos, buscando calma en el fondo negro que brillaba tras sus párpados.

Quizá no era el momento de sumergirse en la otra cuestión.

— _El amor es tan abrumador como un lienzo en blanco —_   
  
  
  



	9. CAPITULO IX

* * *

Peter Parker, era un ser particularmente intenso a la hora de las relaciones, por lo tanto, se prometió no meter las narices donde no lo llamaran. Es decir, si la otra parte no ponía la primera ficha, difícilmente él daría el paso de encabezamiento. Claro que nada de eso sucedió, así que terminó por decidir ir hacia un rumbo más pasional, promiscuo, desenfrenado y sobre todo sin ataduras, también seguro, por supuesto, si ya iba a ser una zorra, debía al menos cuidarse ¿no?.

Michelle siempre le daba un doloroso golpe en la coronilla cuando se auto describía de esa manera. No lo decía en serio, creía él, simplemente le gustaba el sexo, como a todos, tampoco es que estuviera metido en ese mugriento bar todos los días, quizá y follaba solo una vez cada dos meses, cuando realmente su mano ya no era suficiente.

Era jodidamente sencillo conseguir una noche con nada más que unos tragos y algún flirteo directo, toda la parte abrumadora se borraba, porque entendían que hablan en dialectos similares, y que buscaban precisamente lo mismo, una noche y listo.

Sin embargo, lejos de las luces exóticas a donde acudían los jóvenes por un poco de piel, averiguar lo que la otra parte quería de él, se volvía una tarea titánica, traducir los gestos era complicado, y atrapar las indirectas especialmente tedioso y aburrido.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo toquetearan por todas partes y le dijeran "Que buen culo cariño, ¿follamos?", por ende, no estaba familiarizado con la parte en la que le rozan sutilmente los dedos, así pues, gracias a su déficit de comprensión, se perdió de muchas oportunidades que lo encaminarían a relaciones largas y duraderas.

No era su culpa que la gente fuera tan complicada y se machacara los sesos a la hora de conquistar.

Una vez, cuando el corazón reaccionaba rápido antes las atenciones de Liz Allen, MJ le había dicho " _Se atento pero no demasiado, capta su atención, haz que se interese en ti y luego aléjate, una que otra vez puedes acercarte, pero no mucho para que no pierda el interés_ " luego de eso, quedó mudo, ceñudo al frente de su explicación, ahora más confundido que nunca sobre, que carajos debía hacer.

Y así, desde la primera vez que se hundió hasta el cuello en el placer mundano del buen sexo, había evadido a toda costa las relaciones, endemoniadamente intrincadas, jodidamente enigmáticas.

Sin embargo, justo cuando se presentó en la puerta de su profesor, fue incapaz de seguir huyendo. Estaba dispuesto a que Beck lo remolcara hasta la habitación, lo tenía permitido, es más, deseaba que lo hiera pero...¡mierda! También quería conocerlo, quería que le contara que hacía en las mañanas, ver con en compañía su película favorita, recorrer un museo con él entre sus manos, pintar juntos hasta que terminaran manchados, empapar el pincel y recrear como se siente la curvatura de su cuello, esas costillas hundidas entre sus dedos que laten de conmoción. Besarlo con ósculos sabor a tinta roja. Que se eleven junto a la apaciguada lujuria, acompañarlo en el ascenso y que estallen junto con la burbujeante satisfacción de hacerlo. Embadurnarse los dedos de la tintura en el cuerpo, la que es dulce, la que es salada, amielada, repugnante pero placentera al paladar enamorado.

Tanto tiempo a solas, tanto como Dios perdonara, tanto como para poder hacer palidecer al Marqués de Sade.   
Hasta hacer ruborizar a las prostitutas del puerto.

Si, hasta envejecer y clarear la luz del día.

Quería rozar el papel ahí junto con él, hasta desgastarse las uñas, acabarse el pigmento, dibujarse juntos, eliminar la separación de sus cuerpos en medio de las texturas sobre le lienzo.

Quería plasmar besos asimétricos, como una obra de Picasso, desproporcionados, equívocos, no solo de una noche, de cientos, de miles y de millones. Tantos como pudiera.

Descubrir ese hueso imperfecto, desentrañar como sería esa vena en su frente, hacerla surgir, porque también es parte de él.

Se moría por averiguarlo, pero en cada día, más cerca que nunca del contacto, se quedaba colgando del borde, en la cúspide, orillado a intentar besarlo, sin embargo, obligado a arredrar, por miedo a que quizá, ese traje mal ajustado de emociones, de sensaciones efímeras y enternas, solamente fluyera de manera unilateral.

Maldita sea.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, revuelto en el río Rouge, ansioso de respuestas a todos los despliegues de cariño que se le consagraron. Tras una noche entera de compartir la misma cobija. Preguntándose que era lo que su maestro requería. ¿Qué era eso que él tenía para perder y Quentin quería hurtar?.

Siendo que era un iluso y novato en las artes amatorias ¿Como podría él encajar las señales y captar sus manifiestos?

Estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su aliento si Quentin se lo pidiera, y ahí estaba el detalle; Beck no se lo había pedido, así que por más que quisiera, arrinconarlo contra sus sentimientos era un paso falible a la hora de ir más allá. Tampoco quería asustarlo y que terminara por eliminarlo de entre su círculo social.

" _Si no le muestras cuales son tus intenciones o pones límites desde ya, lo único que te llevarás es un corazón roto"_ escuchó a Michelle en parte posterior de su cerebro, ahí entendió por fin a lo que su amiga se refería.

— Buenos días — alcanzó a oír por detrás de su cabeza, palideciendo unos instantes, con la mochila a medio cerrar.

— Buenos días — murmuró, sin permitirse girar, y de pronto la presencia de aquel hombre se había vuelto inquietante y cáustica.

Percibió el arrastre de su cuerpo por detrás de su espalda, como con pasos suaves y gráciles Quentin se le acercaba.

— ¿Que estas haciendo? — inquirió Beck, indiscutiblemente reparando en la organización de las pertenecías del chico.

— Empaco mis cosas — no pretendía sonar cortante, bueno ¿Que se le iba hacer?

— ¿Tan pronto te vas?

Sintió el aliento de su profesor, removiendo la piel del cuello, como una suave brisa que murmulla, o el aleteo de una mariposa. Se forzó a descontraer los músculos de la quijada, y sutilmente poner más distancia. Técnicamente, porque sutil, no era uno de sus dones innatos.

— Uh, si, solo me quedé por la lluvia ¿recuerdas?

" _Cállate ¿Quieres arruinarlo?_ " Le susurró el Peter Parker de su cabeza.

De pronto sintió un brazo cercando su estómago, y la barbilla de Quentin encima de su hombro.

— Esperaba que te quedaras a almorzar

Peter duplicó el esfuerzo de mantenerse estoico y recto, pero los segundos congelados de sorpresa se sintieron eternos.

— Lo lamento, ya es tarde — se exculpó separándose delicadamente de su agarre, la posición en la que se encontraban, con él de espaldas, le ayudaba bastante a no distraerse en gestos de desconcierto que seguramente Beck portaba en el semblante.

— ¿Tarde para que?

— La escuela

— Hoy no tienes clase

— Exactamente

¡¿ _Que demonios estás haciendo?!_ Le volvió a gritar una voz en su cabeza. La ignoró, pero luego reparó en su error, al tener que girarse y encontrar un rostro confundido.

Pero lo dejó de largo, en cambio, pasó junto a su hombro, en dirección opuesta, hasta la caja que contenía tu colección de pinceles.

La mano firme de su profesor impidiendo un paso más, tenía planes distintos, por supuesto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Se había dado cuenta.

Cuidadosamente se deslizó de su agarre.

— Nada

— ¿En serio? ¿Nada? ¿Es por eso que actúas así?

— No se de que estas hablando

— Peter... — susurró deslizando el vértice de sus dedos por sobre la cintura del chico. Contacto que el muchacho rechazó.

— No hagas eso

— ¿Por qué? — de todas formas le obedeció, sin embargo eso no significaba que dejaría de lado el comportamiento austero y hostil, impropio de su alumno.

— No quiero

— ¿Por qué? — insistió, considerando que tan solo hace unas horas estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos.

— ¡No me gusta!

Percibió la impresión de su grito en el pequeño paso que Quentin dio hacia atrás, lo que consiguió hacerlo sentir tres veces peor.

— Lo siento — se disculpó de inmediato — perdón, perdón, perdón, no debí gritarte yo... — el chico lucia al borde de un colapso nervioso, demasiado alterado entre sus palabras enroscadas. Después se cubrió la cara en señal de derrota.

— Hey — captó su atención, intentando que no se desmayara — hey tranquilo, ven, hay que sentarnos. Ya no te voy a tocar, ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente, Peter hizo descender los dedos de su rostro, y prestó atención a sus palabras, y la mano que lo invitaba a invadir el sillón.

Se sentaron, con una notable distancia hecha hueco entre sus figuras.

— ¿Qué sucede chico?

Algo en la palabra "chico" hizo sentir a Peter más patético de lo que él ya se percibía.

— Yo... — sentía ese incómodo preámbulo a las lágrimas, sintió que era demasiado, sabía que no iba a llorar, pero eso no significaba que la sensación se tornara menos espeluznante y dolorosa — estoy confundido, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — repitió — Se que sonaré como un disco rayado pero, quiero saber por qué

— Bueno... — tenía las idea en la cabeza, hasta en la punta de la lengua, pero se le estaba haciendo malditamente difícil materializarla, de un modo convincente y sin sonar como un chiquillo hormonal de secundaria.

Recogió todo el aire que pudo, y eligió un poco de honestidad. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

— Bueno yo... se que puede sonar tonto, o absurdo pero...no lo se, creo que...he estado malinterpretando tus señales, o quizá tu las mandas de forma errónea y... estoy confundido, creo que es demasiado y me siento realmente...

— Abrumado — completó por él.

— Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Quentin sonrió dos fracciones de segundo, solo que la alegría no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta sus ojos.

— Porque yo me siento igual

Por breves segundos, esas palabras no hallaron cabida en su razonamiento, y le fue imposible digerirla, todavía mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Sorprendido? — cuestionó Beck tras su reacción.

— Un poco, si

Hubo un intimidante lapsus de silencio, Peter no iba hablar, creía pues, que era turno de su maestro. Pero él despedía un aroma a estar hundido entre las periferias de su mente.

— Escucha — dijo por fin — lamento si te hice sentir así, o de...alguna manera más horripilante, no era mi intención, te lo juro, y lo siento si...lo de ayer fue...precipitado, o demasiado, se que ese momento te pudo parecer...

Todo iba bien hasta esa infame palabra "ese momento" pff, como si el muy maldito solo se hubiera pasado de la raya esa noche anterior.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ese momento? Lo siento pero creo que estamos hablando de tiempos muy distintos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Preguntarle había sido un paso en falso, silabas que mandaron en Peter una chispa lo suficientemente fuerte para encender la cólera.

— Tu sabes bien de que hablo — siseó entre dientes — ¿Crees que estaría así si solo se tratara de ti, ayer, tomándome la mano? Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido el único momento, ¿o me dirás que no significó nada esa vez que tocaste para mi e inmediatamente después me dijiste que esa canción no se la dedicarías a nadie? ¿O todas la veces que hablamos y la forma en que me miras? ¿O la noche en el hotel? Y no me digas que fue en el nombre del arte porque tu y yo sabemos que lo último que hicimos fue más allá

A pesar de sus acalorados reclamos, Quentin persistió inamovible desde su punto base. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero la cara de Peter se irritó más de lo que él hubiera querido.

— Y estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo? quizá para ti todo se reduce a lo de anoche, pero para mi ha sido todo este maldito mes destrozándome los huesos para intentar averiguar cuales son tus intenciones, así que necesito que seas claro por favor — suspiró, todo el aliento y la rabia amortiguada — si quieres follar una noche, dímelo, esta bien, si quieres que sea más de una vez, házmelo saber también, si no quieres nada o simplemente te gusta este juego del si y el no, ¡te agradecería que me lo dijeras!

Beck exhaló al finalizar, sintiéndose empujado al remordimiento, pidiendo una veleidad en la actitud de Peter con tal de que las cosas sean más llevadera.

— Si, quiero follar

El chico no esperaba algo tan directo, por muchos motivos que se amontonaban ahora mismo en su cabeza, sin embargo, de alguna extraña forma, se sintió mejor cuando al fin dejaron de lado las indirectas.

— Quiero follar y mucho Peter, pero...también te quiero a ti.

Justo después, dudó en el como debería sentirse respecto a su declaración. Trató de no pensarlo mucho, y en su lugar, lo dejó proseguir.

— Mira, te voy a ser sincero, me interesas Peter, y no para algo pasajero, realmente, quiero ver a donde llega esto, pero estoy algo oxidado en las relaciones, no quería que salieras corriendo si te lo decía

Esto era mil veces mejor, sin rebuscados planes, sin engorrosas señales para captar, frente a frente, sin mascaras. Y que el tiempo hiciera el resto. Todavía guardaba algunos palmos de disconformidad y molestia incrustados, pero poco a poco se empezaron a aplacar.

— ¡Y si! Estoy tan abrumado como tú, hace tanto que no intento algo con alguien, me atemoriza Peter, pero no quería asustarte. También estoy cansado de ese absurdo juego de jala y tira, y de citas perfectas con personas perfectas ¡Yo no soy perfecto! Ocasionalmente olvidó lavarme los dientes por las noches, son un total desorganizado al momento de pintar, suelo ser problemáticamente posesivo, y muy aburrido a la hora de hacer el amor.

Ese último desperfecto logró articular una risilla liviana en la boca del chico.

— Oye, créeme que no estoy esperando que me cuentes un chiste mientras lo hacemos — dijo él, más en confianza, porque por fin, oh Dios mío, por fin, decían las cosas como son, sin horribles tintes de desinterés.

— No yo...a lo que me refiero es... — se detuvo una minúscula posición de tiempo para emplearlo en recobrar el aliento — me gusta hacerlo lentamente, de la forma tradicional, odio el role play porque me hace sentir ridículo, no me gusta el BDSM, y si, puedo hablarte sucio de vez en cuando si quieres, pero no es mi especialidad

Más que bochornoso, y aventurado, Peter encontró lindo ese desenvolvimiento de confianza, resultó que hacer añicos las incertidumbre era acogedor, sencillo, y fácil de adorar.

— Gracias, por ser honesto

Beck se arrastró hasta el muchacho, sin dejar de sonreír.

— También me interesas mucho Quentin, me gustaste desde que tenía dieciséis años en realidad, y éramos profesor y alumno

— Oh Dios mío, entonces las conjeturas de mis compañeros no eran del todo erróneas

— Supongo que no — comentó divertido, riéndose de si mismo — no debiste de asustarte, tampoco soy perfecto — se encogió de hombros — yo... a veces me mancho la ropa al comer, y pierdo las cosas fácilmente, soy bastante celoso en realidad, no te preocupes estoy trabajando en ello

— Continua — pidió, infinitamente regocijando de escuchar, todo aquello que puede y no puede, lo que ama, sus defectos, sin presión, porque era tan imperfecto como él.

— Bueno... me gusta que me hablen sucio, odio que me tiren del pelo porque soy muy sensible y me duele como los mil demonios. Me gusta cuando me nalguean, nunca he probado el role play o BDSM así que... no tengo idea si será mi siguiente afición o lo pondré en la lista de cosas para odiar y no me importa mucho el ritmo solo...que sea disfrutable.

Se sintió avergonzado y expuesto, tenía la cara tan roja que brillaba, ya lo sabía, pero por esta única vez, sintió que no estaba cometiendo un crimen al hablar de temas tan personales, probablemente demasiado íntimos, porque ese sería el sustrato de una posible relación. La sinceridad.

De forma inopinada, se regó un silencio tan fluido como agua, los dos estaban tensos, contrayendo músculos de manera involuntaria, hechos bolita, casi un ovillo desde sus propias áreas en el sofá.

— ¿Y ahora que? — dijo Peter

— No lo se, esto es incómodo

El chico no pudo menos que reír, desde hace dos meses que a todo lo que decía su maestro le encontraba alguna gracia camuflada.

— Sin dudas

El muchacho quiso decir algo más, abrió la boca pero no pudo escupir nada, y repitió el proceso otras dos veces.

— Quiero intentar algo — comentó, después de unos vacilantes segundos, acomodándose de rodillas, todavía en el sofá, pero enfilado a su profesor.

— Okay — concedió Beck, acomodándose para quedar de frente.

— Si no te gusta, me vas a decir ¿cierto?

Quentin asintió, aceptando lo que sea que el chico tuviera en mente, no le preocupó demasiado hasta que le pidió que cerrara los ojos, no obstante, batalló y no se dejó vencer por ese atisbo de duda que empezaba a querer arañarlo. Entonces se privó de la vista.

Consecuentemente a ello, a ser amaestrado como un perro y mostrar obediencia militar, sintió dos pares de labios sobre los suyos.

Casi pudo contar el tiempo, esos lentos segundos en los que el corazón lograba dar el siguiente latido, más atento al súbito calor que barrió todo asomo de buen juicio, tanta finura y grata sensualidad oculta bajo un velo de insolente circunspección.

Quiso perder los escrúpulos y la cordura que el cerebro ansiaba desechar, todo obra de una caricia tan suave con forma de calamidad que persistía en el relieve de sus labios, un beso demasiado ínfimo, hecho con cursivas minúsculas, que si se opusiera a llamarlo beso, no estaría tan errado, pero prefirió alabar la sensación y enorgullecerse de decir "Peter me dio un beso".

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de la cercanía obvia, y esperable, ni siquiera pudo enfocar el alboroto de adrenalina que seguramente demacraban las pupilas del chico. Le hubiera gustado verlo, pero en cambio, se acercó ésta vez para darle un beso de verdad.

Un estallido de bocas aprovechándose de la humedad, para patinar sobre la contextura de los labios.

— Como no podría gustarme esto — susurró, contra su boca, conteniendo en sus palabras una reencarnación de salvajismo.

— U-hh creí que quizá fuera muy pronto. ¿No es demasiado? — trabajosamente, artículo entre pequeñísimos besos tambaleantes.

— Insuficiente

Continuó, ahora con ánimos de enroscarse en su lengua, y se sintió increíble. Peter sabía, por lo menos, todo en cuanto besos, como moverse, como hacer para encajar tan malditamente bien, y sacando a relucir su experiencia en movimientos placenteros y atronadores.

Con una mano acercando el cuerpo del chico, le rogó por más contacto, y Peter respondió enredándose entre su silueta, sobre su regazo y con la piernas sujetadas a cada extremo de su cadera.

Peter tanteó como el mundo rotaba velozmente, tanto como para dejarlo mareado, pero no le importaba, la sensación se vuelve atrayente, dejando que la bruma se apodere.

Entonces, sus oídos cesan de escuchar, su corazón de palpitar, su cerebro de funcionar, y solo percibe los labios de su maestro moviéndose, deshilachado su sentido común, lo necesario para impulsar sus cadera hacia abajo, y buscar alivio a esa presión en medio de sus glúteos.

Luego gime y el besó termina abruptamente.

— Espera, tiempo, tiempo — pronuncia Quentin.

— Mmmm ¿Qué...que pasa? — con voz fracturada de deseo, responde, intentando moverse.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto?

La respuesta era un irrebatible si, incluso la cuestión innecesaria y estorbosa, pero lo que dijo después su profesor, mitigó la duda y confusión.

— Quiero decir, es claro que si, pero, no quiero que cedas por un calentón, no me gustaría que te arrepentirás tan pronto como acabe.

Conmovido, nadó hasta colocarse en sus labios y darles consuelo y certeza de que, era un deseo reciproco.

— Eso no va a pasar, yo quiero, pero no te sientas presionado a nada.

Quentin lo tomó desde las mejillas arreboladas hasta el cuadrado perfecto de la mandíbula, y los siguientes tres rápidos besos se sintieron como venablos narcóticos.

— De acuerdo, pero vayamos a mi habitación

— ¿Por qué no aquí? — Peter no se lo dijo, por pena y mera prudencia, pero le cruzó una potente ráfaga de excitación cuando fantaseó con ser tomado ahí mismo.

— Si te voy a hacer el amor, no será en este sucio sofá, quiero hacer las cosas bien

Después de oírlo, al chico se le olvidó por qué quería protestar. Luego sintió como lo cargaban hasta la habitación, esa donde la noche anterior habían dormido abrazados.

Fue depositado en el colchón, intentó apresurarse con la ropa, pero Quentin le apartó las manos con un "¿Cual es la prisa?". Sexo lento, anotado.

Fue desnudado con tiempo y espera, botón a botón, consumiéndose y dejándose conducir por lo que el hombre quisiera, viendo como, con cada nuevo tramo de piel expuesta, esta recibía atención con una mano, y ocasionalmente con los labios. Revoloteando en el medio de las formas que hacían sus huesos.

Tanta paciencia en acciones como palpar su espalda o besar su cuello, le escogieron el corazón, se rindió ante ese hombre y las atenciones que le brindaban sus manos solicitas.

Se estremeció, sintiéndose tan, pero tan poderoso, y al mismo tiempo minúsculo, hace tantos años que alguien no lo cuidaba de esa manera, hace tanto que nadie lo acariciaba con esa cautela, hace mucho que no sentía unas pupilas recorrerlo, no con avaricia sino con afecto.

Luego, ahí en su cama, lejos de alguna muralla de tela, se sintió indefenso y endeble, comenzó a temblar, y la garganta se le cerró, incluso le dolió, ardió al paso del aire, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también se sintió cohibido.

Cerró los ojos, por lo que no pudo prever el abrasador encierre de manos en el que lo sostuvo su profesor, igual de expuesto como él, abrazándolo contra el calor de su pecho.

Se concentró en respirar y controlar ese dejo de languidez que no le permitiría hacerlo como debía. Quiso enfundarse en ese personaje libertino y perverso que lo acompañaba en sus noche al bar, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

Tanto tiempo follando, creyendo que era suficiente con ello, que no necesitaba de mimos, y la velocidad, la rudeza y las desconsideraciones eran intrascendentes. Cuán equivocado estaba.

— Tranquilo — le dijo Quentin, percibiendo el agarre del chico endurecerse.

— Estoy listo — susurró, queriendo apresurar las cosas, deseando que la lujuria eclipsara ese picor de melancolía en la garganta.

Quentin volvió a acariciarlo, acomodando su núbil cuerpo, boca abajo sobre las sábanas y recogiendo sus caderas a la altura de las suyas.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esperando por la siguiente incandescente sensación. No llegó hasta un minuto después, cuando recibió un escalofrío, provocado por algo suave, demasiado para ser piel, que venía desde el cuello hasta la base de su columna y viceversa. Miró sobre su hombro y encontró un pincel que le recorría, y luego trazaba círculos, figuras, y rutas ígneas llevadas con flechas imaginarias, que decían a donde ir y donde parar.

Contempló a su maestro, sonriendo en su lugar, mandando otro temblor por el cuerpo. De alguna forma, eso era lo más erótico que alguien le había hecho, y madre mía, fue formidable.

Dejó de sentir las cerdas del pincel, añorando momentáneamente la sensación, atento a toda la intensidad, no solo abarrotada entre sus piernas sino en el medio de su pecho.

Quentin volvió a tocarlo, Peter jadeó pesado, feroz, y luego sintió una nalgada que lo dejó sin aire.

Por Dios, incluso había tomado nota de ese detalle, que databa de unos minutos atrás.

— Quiero otra — pidió, por poco derribado por la humillación, pero el placer superaba con creces su cortedad.

Le fue regalado otro golpe, y disfrutó de la estridente sensación cubriéndole, la de ya no ser propietario de su cuerpo ni de sus reacciones.

Desde el golpe, la caricia entre sus piernas, por derredor de su entrada, y entre su cuerpo, con dígitos fríos y húmedos, insertados, acariciando de dentro hacia afuera.

Comenzó a gemir al tercero, y gritó en el cuarto. Lentamente moviéndose en su dirección. Hasta que fueron suplantado por algo más, no del tamaño correcto, pero cien veces más enloquecedor.

Se giró de nuevo para corroborar sus sospechas, ofuscado de ver la mata de cabello entre sus piernas.

Se empujó contra esa nueva humedad, más cálida, mientras le separaban las nalgas, abriéndolo cuanto pudiera.

Terminó más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, pero se reconfortó rememorando lo que seguía.

— Voltéate — le pidió Beck, halando levemente su cadera hacia un costado.

— Si, maestro

Tras decir eso reconoció un incremento en la respiración del hombre, ese que había perjurado odiar los juegos de roles.

Se dio la vuelta, un poco intimidado de mostrar su entrepierna de forma tan...explicita, pero luego Beck lo cubrió con su cuerpo, y las preocupaciones fueron relegadas hasta el subsuelo.

Alcanzó el pene de su profesor por el centro donde sus cuerpos se pegaban, e intentó hacer su parte también, sin embargo, sus manos fueron apartadas y el hombre se alineó en su agujero.

Lo siguiente, a pesar estar esperándolo, lo tomó desprevenido, en el instante en que lo sintió introducirse lentamente en su entrada. Palpitó de necesidad contra la erección, ahogando un grito, porque de alguna manera, esto se sentía mil veces más intenso.

— ¿Estas bien? — indagó el hombre, jadeándole al oído, y también desfalleció, porque se percató que desde Gwen, nadie más le había hecho esa pregunta.

— Estoy bien — aseguró, con un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos repentinamente más húmedos, no sabía si de felicidad o nostalgia. O ambas.

La mano de Quentin, acarició por el costado de su cuerpo, por debajo de las axilas, hasta cruzar su pecho y a los laterales de sus caderas, invitando a su pierna a rodearle la cintura, y complementar con el otro pie.

Entonces empezaron a moverse, sin prisas, tan delicado, pero demasiado, bueno, infinitamente intenso, tan potente como demoledor.

— Dios...eso Quentin, así...

Enterró sus uñas en la espalda del hombre, arrepintiéndose un instante después, cuando escuchó un gruñido, y sus manos fueron apartadas, atascadas ahora ahuecando el colchón y sosteniendo las de Beck.

Falleció dentro de esa vaporosa capa de euforia, no podía acordarse de la última vez que encontró esa descarga de excitación en la totalidad su cuerpo, que abarcara todo su organismo, desde el lugar donde se unían sus piernas hasta los dedos de manos y pies. Esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarse o ser tocado. Sentir el cuerpo presionado por el éxtasis, tan cruel y doloroso, hasta sentirlo vitalicio, y creer que nada es suficiente, como el aire que lo abandona, y deja inhóspitos sus pulmones a cada empuje.

Todo, revuelto, hasta convertirlo en demasía, tanto como para soportar, pero que se siente jodidamente bien. Tan bueno, incluso para olvidar las etiquetas y que la sagacidad se pierda.

Convirtiendo sus cuerpos en un dueto, admirándose de lo fácil que embonaban las piezas y que de bien ponían a andar lo engranes, con movimientos paulatinamente más duros, sin olvidarse de la morosidad.

Hasta que el cóctel se vuelve insoportable, y vaticinan el auge de sus jadeos y maldiciones convertidos en coro.

Y gritan, los dos haciendo trizas las cuerdas vocales.

— ¡Quentin!

— ¡Peter!

Hasta saciarse en segundos demoledores, que navegan por el cuerpo entero, entre venas, arterias, huesos y recovecos. Rompiendo en llanto para desahogar la satisfacción, y todo lo que Quentin implantó metódicamente desde esa primera vez que lo buscó en su puerta.

Entonces saben que todo termina.

— _Y si fuera_ _yo_ _pintor ¡con qué cuidado, con mi pincel, por el amor guiado,_ _diluiría en_ _la_ _cándida vitela de un abanico tu sutil figura!_ _—_


	10. CAPITULO X

* * *

— ¿Tuviste sexo? — casi arruina la caricatura con el café que por poco escurre de entre las ranuras de sus labios. Luego empezó a toser.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — recriminó entre dientes, tentado a examinar por todos lados para ver si alguien más del departamento de arte había escuchado la indiscreción de Stark, sobre su escritorio, sin un ápice de culpa.

— Tienes cara de después del sexo

Frunciendo el ceño junto a la nariz y tras aludir un asco interno, se aclaró la garganta.

— No hay una cara para después del sexo

— Claro que si, es la misma para después de un masaje

Analíticamente repasó las facciones de Stark, después abrió grande los ojos.

— Oh, eso explica tu cara de todas la mañanas

Tony se encogió de hombros, con ese aire tan característico, despreocupado.

— ¿Qué te digo? Pepper me consiente

— Si bueno, lo agregaré a la lista de cosas que no necesitaba saber — sentenció, todavía dubitativo sobre si Stark dejaría muerto el tema.

Tony, por otro lado, recorrió su figura hasta quedar frente a frente y encararlo.

— Como gustes — dijo sin mayor problema — ahora que ya indagaste sobre mi vida sexual, es momento de que yo, como buen reportero amenazado que soy, investigue sobre la tuya.

— Si lo haces, te ganarás otra amenaza de mi parte

— Me tiene sin cuidado, dicho eso, dime ya ¿Quien es la afortunada?

— ¿Por qué piensas siquiera que tuve sexo?

Alcanzó la risa de Tony junto con un bufido de obviedad, y descubrió después que lo estaba mirando como si acabase de decir algo de lo más ridículo, luego se aclaró la garganta, pero se dejó llevar de nuevo en una suave carcajada.

— Por favor Quentin, ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?

— Dime — demandó, ahora más intrigado que apanicado.

Entonces Stark se relamió los labios, uno por uno, con la punta tibia y comenzó.

— Tienes una sonrisa de idiota sobre tu cara, liviana, placentera seguramente, un semblante que solo se consigue con una descarga de endorfinas, las cuales por cierto se liberan después de hacer actividad física — todavía en el escritorio, se enderezó de espalda y cruzó los brazos — es demasiado temprano como para que hayas salido a correr antes de venir al trabajo, así que tuvo que ser un ejercicio hecho en casa

Se dio un respiró, sosteniéndole la mirada a Quentin, y después prosiguió.

— Pero vamos que, tu no eres un hombre de ejercicio — sonrió como bastardo, maldito de ese bermellón imperceptible por debajo de los ojos de Beck, y donde se forma la sonrisa — número dos: tienes rastros húmedos sobre el cabello, sinónimo de ducha matutina, muy curioso si consideramos el hecho que odias los baños por las mañanas, lo que significa que realmente estabas sucio o intentabas ocultar algo, generalmente algún aroma, y no pudo ser sudor por ejercicio, porqué ya dejamos claro que obviamente no saliste a ejercitarte esta mañana, entonces tuvo que ser algo más. Número tres: Refuerzas mi punto de que quieres esconder algo, no lo hubiera notado si no te hubieses esforzado tanto por acribillar mi nariz con esa sobrecarga de colonia

Se levantó de la mesa, por alguna razón, esa acción tan sencilla de pasos simples, hizo a Quentin temer un poco, conocedor de que, Tony cerraría su discurso, y daría si veredicto final.

— Ahora tomemos en cuenta, que después del sudor por deporte, el siguiente aroma que las personas tratan de diluir con baños y lociones es el olor a sexo, y tu, mi querido Quentin hiciste exactamente ambas. Querías ocultar el olor a semen de tu cuerpo con duchas y mucho perfume, es decir, tuviste sexo está mañana.

A veces a Quentin le desconcertada el hecho de que las habilidades de Stark le parecieran intimidantes a la vez que asombrosas.

Le hubiese gustado diferir, por Dios, eso hubiera sido fantástico, pero los argumentos se los había robado Tony y los había echado por el excusado.

Tocó callar ante el razonamiento tenebrosamente acertado, y se desparramó sobre su silla como un globo desinflado, acciones que en conjunto le desataron un gruñido, todavía le dolía la espalda por las uñas de Peter incrustadas, pero fue un precio insignificante a pagar por los agitados " _ah-ah-ah"_ que le brindó al oído.

— A veces me das miedo Tony

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido — repuso entonces, con una sonrisa victoriosa, muy en contraste con la vergüenza y desazón que perfilaban sobre los rasgos de Quentin — ¿Y bien? ¿Debo conocer a algún nuevo señor o señora Beck?

Para entonces sonrió, quizá era una posibilidad demasiado prematura, pero no por ello menos seductora.

— Un señor Beck, quizá — Tony ladeó una sonrisa — ¿Tal vez? Ojalá si

Quizá algún día.

  
***

  
A Quentin siempre le gustó saborear el espacio personal como sagrado, dormir en toda la extensión de la cama y no tener ningún altercado por la cobija.

Cuando se casó tuvo que adaptarse a las costumbres de Melanie, y todas esas cosas que se suponía debía aborrecer, como el que le gustara dormir hecha un ovillo entre sus costillas, y robarse más de la mitad de su parte de la sabana.

Contrario a la creencia popular de que el matrimonio es el Gehena de un hombre, resultó que tener un anillo por derredor de su dedo anular, le sentaba muy bien.

En días de soltería extrañaba incluso esos reclamos al llegar a casa por haber dejado arriba la tapa del baño.

Después de Melanie, pese a estar abierto a la propuesta de otro calor, no se lo creyó lo suficiente como para considerar que sucediese.

Entonces Peter apareció en su puerta.

Y se dio cuenta de que comenzó a fijarse en las pequeñas cosas, como ese labio presidiario de sus dientes cuando tenía un pedazo de grafito entre los dedos. Las manchas de tintura blanca en el pantalón. Los ojos que rodaban por detrás del cráneo cuando debía seguir una instrucción, percatándose de que Peter, no era amigable cuando de seguir lineamientos se trataba. Y esa sonrisa ladina que siempre se desviaba hacia el flanco derecho.

Entonces reparó en el torrente de emociones que propinaba en su alumno, y su libido se disparó por los cielos, subsecuente a esa sensación de sentirse deseado de nuevo. Sentirse relevante, atractivo, importante.

Nunca imaginó que ese sentimiento de poder, desencadenaría en acostarse con un alumno suyo, pero ahora que había sucedido, quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más.

Cuando conoció a Peter se afincó ese latido paternal que le instaba a protegerlo, quería acunarlo, y por su historia, mostrarle que el mundo no era tan hostil.

Tres años después, justo ahora, quería hacer lo mismo, pero por razones inversamente proporcionales a las que pusieron la piedra angular. Ahora se sentía empujado a ello por motivos que distaban mucho de los que alguna vez estuvieron presentes, sensaciones diferentes, desligadas del paternalismo o la familiaridad.

Así pues, tras varias miradas, concretamente más largas que el tiempo empleado en clase, y un grácil cotoneo de caderas, llegó a varias conclusiones;

Peter Parker sentía algo por él. No daba con el nombre correcto, quizá fuera encaprichamiento, y por la pesada erección marcada a través del pantalón cuando le proporcionó un masaje, por poco y tiene el atrevimiento de llamarlo lujuria fundamental.

Y número dos: Que eso que el muchacho sentía, también lo estaba jodiendo a él. Sobre todo porque entre más pasaban los días, él más receptivo se volvía a los ojos de cervatillo que tenía el chico. Tan enormes como atrapadores.

¿Por qué invitarlo a una exclusiva exposición de arte como su acompañante si no tenía intensiones de ir mas allá?

Una parte, la que deseaba hacerse el Goliat y afirmaba tener la fuerza emocional de Hércules, no quería aceptar que en realidad estaba aterrado de intentarlo.

Todo iba viento en popa para romper esa barrera, para tomarle de la mano. Después de todo, Peter ya era mayor de edad, y por sus acciones se podía dar una idea de que al chico le atraía tanto como a él, o incluso más. Entonces, donde estaba ese "Pero" agigantado que le cerraba las puertas. Justo en su cabeza.

La última vez que lo intentó con alguien considerablemente más joven que él, tras confesar sus intensiones de una vida convencional, una casa, un anillo y quizá un perro, terminó con un mensaje que más o menos decía así: " _Creí que solo pasaríamos el rato, compañía simple y sexo casual, lo lamento, pero ¿no crees que vas demasiado rápido?"_ Y luego no volvió a saber de ella.

Así que está vez, por su salud mental, y a fin de evitar hacer más el ridículo, trató de hacerlo de la forma más novedosa que había en ese entonces. Sexo casual sin compromisos que eventualmente se convierte en algo más.

Pensó que con Peter, se besarían en un arranque fortuito de lascivia, luego follarian como conejos en primavera, después pasarían a la parte interesante de las citas, y al final, por fin, oh por fin, le confesaría lo que en verdad quería.

Fue una sorpresa, grata, confusa, y atemorizante en partes iguales saber que Peter estaba tan apabullado de ese juego como él. Un acto de madurez sensata que le hizo más sencillo adorarlo. 

Y al hacer el amor, supo que no sería una conquista asequible de media noche. No, iban a pasar tiempo, se ganaría, y averiguaría de que lado de la cama le gustaba dormir.

No lo conocía en absoluto, no diría que lo amaba, ni que estaban enamorados como dos tortolos de literatura poética, pero lo que sabía, esas cosas, aunque fueran ínfimas, auguraban un destino halagüeño. Y podían conocerse sin prisas, tomarse el tiempo y disfrutar de su compañía, de la conexión que esperaba fuera suficiente para encontrarlo de el lado opuesto del colchón las siguientes mañanas.

Iría con calma, lo suficiente para introducirlo en ese mundillo rebuscado de relaciones serias, largas y caóticas. Le enseñaría cuanto pudiera de las artes amatorias, sojuzgarse mutuamente a base de los más sensatos cariños.

Deleitarse con ese hombre lleno de vida, conocer a esa persona escondida. Después de todo, ninguno podía predecir su pronóstico, sin embargo, era un alivio saber, que ambos ya tenían el ojo puesto en el mismo objeto; estar juntos.

  
***

  
Tembló de anticipación a la puerta de su hogar. Sonriendo para si mismo al abrirla, y ver a Peter, engalanado con luz natural cribada de entre la ventana, y su camisa blanca, un octavo más enorme para el menudo cuerpo del chico.

Entró depositando el maletín debajo del perchero y el saco en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

— Hola — saludó como precedente a un beso, corto, húmedo, demasiado bueno.

— Hola — respondió Peter con la sonrisa que aleteaba entre sus dientes.

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Largo — musitó, balanceando su peso sobre los talones — te extrañé

— Yo también

Con pasos demasiado consientes, se recorrió hasta la cocina, preparando dos copas rellenadas hasta la mitad de vino blanco.

Una se la entregó a Peter, otra la bebió él, tomando el sofá a medida que ese atosigante silencio se prolongaba.

Tenerlo ahí tan cerca, con esa fragancia que delataba una ducha a penas tomada, y sin nada para decir, hacia que el corazón golpeara dolorosamente a cada segundo, latidos lentos, en segundos lentos, pero tan fuertes, tan perceptibles como su incapacidad para hablar en esos momentos de pura tensión.

¿Qué se hacia en esa etapa de la relación? En esa faceta donde no se conocen lo suficiente todavía pero se tienen la confianza necesaria como para dejarle la casa a cargo y prestarse ropa.

— Quiero mostrarte algo — repentinamente mencionó, con buenas intenciones de romper el hielo que súbitamente los embargaba de punta a punta.

— Okay — concedió

Quentin ofreció una mano al chico, y después la extendió unas cuantas pulgadas más, ante la mirada dudosa de Peter.

Más tarde que temprano, sintió los dedos del muchacho enroscarse, y pudo palpar a través de su palma el bombeo de corazón constante e inquieto del chico.

Le indicó suavemente que se pusiera de pie al halar de su mano, y lo condujo entre el pasillo, específicamente a la puerta frente a su propia habitación. Que de fuera no tenía nada de especial, madera y pestillos iguales.

No dijeron nada para cuando llegaron, alargando la espera en lo que Beck sacaba la llave.

— Está detrás de ésta puerta

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El cuarto de juegos

— Como...¿Como tu Xbox y eso?

Se demoró dos fracciones de segundo en procesar las palabras del chico, y después floreció una risa ligera desde el fondo de la garganta.

— Uhm, algo así — dijo, girando la llave con una sonrisa.

Al descender por el umbral, contempló la expresión de inicial sorpresa, que apeaba hasta convertirse en agradable asombro y entusiasmo, todo marcado a través de las mejillas del chico que constantemente se deformaban a la par de lo que iba sintiendo.

Esto le gustaba mucho a Peter, logró razonar, reptando por su figura y los dedos que acariciaban los pinceles y lienzos regados por sin ningún lado.

Examinando el sofá frente a la mesa de madera desordenada con lápices de todos los colores y pinceles de distintos grosores. Analizando el montón de cuadros, algunos para dar la talla de un museo y otros incompletos, reposando a los pies del escritorio.

— Esto... — logró articular Peter antes de carraspear — esto es...

— Aquí vengo a pintar — explicó desde su sitio — creo que es el lugar que más me gusta de la casa, y el único donde encuentro verdadero silencio

Podría ser algo sencillo, una habitación más, no obstante, tan inseguro de compartirlo por todo lo que albergaba en torno a el.

— Es lindo

— Desorganizado — puntualizó, buscando expresión en Peter y hallando un leve desplante de conmoción.

— Me gusta

Él, que seguía hecho estatua en la puerta, atravesó hasta el frente de Peter, situándose al norte de su silueta, y enmarcando el ángulo obtuso que formaba la mandíbula con una de sus manos.

Muy lentamente vio como la mirada de Peter se oscurecía a medida que se encontraba contra su aliento, antes de comprender el corto circuito en la bombilla del chico, siquiera tratar de hacerlo, el chico se sostuvo de puntillas y lo besó.

Tenía permitido hacerlo, el muchacho lo sabía, pero no por ello se redujo el titubeo sobre el entusiasmo de sus labios.

Cooperó a fin de ser menos problemático, moviendo ligeramente su boca, ganándose un sonidito de certera aprobación.

Luego se separaron lentamente, y la realidad cayó en Peter.

— Lo siento — pronunció muy despacio.

— Esta bien

— No me pude resistir, estabas ahí tan cerca y yo...

— Está bien, Peter — espetó, adorando la reacción, y delineando suavemente el contorno del labio que colgaba tembloroso.

La mirada fija se aplazó por unos minutos más, delimitando el lugar donde la esponjosidad de su labio colindaba contra su piel de mármol.

Encontrando entre sus líneas una idea atractiva.

— Quiero pintarte, Peter — demandó, más en forma de orden que de petición, sin embargo, hubo muy poco espacio para la culpa cuando la pupila del chico de desbordó de frente a su ojo.

— Soy señor Parker, para ti

— Me gustaría más "señor Beck"

— Conservaré mi apellido, pero gracias por la sugerencia

Río al tiempo que Peter se acomodaba sobre el sillón de tela color borgoña, y él, en la insípida silla de enfrente.

Vio los músculos atirantados del muchacho, esforzándose por mantener una pose poco habitual y congénita, entonces se levantó, arrinconándolo contra el sofá a medida que se acercaba con pasos seguros y predadores.

— Mira esas piernas — comentó antes de arrodillarse, y separar uno a uno sus muslos, tanteando por el interior y muy cerca de la ingle, sintiéndose felicitado por el jadeó que su chico envió al sentirlo tan cerca del espacio donde se unían — relájate...

Le dio tiempo de regular su respiración de nuevo, alejándose de su carne pubescente.

Hubo varios cambios en la pose, y varios borrones en el lienzo, mordisqueando su figura plasmada en papel, y rediseñando su silueta a medida que se modificaba.

La última de todas, sin embargo, fue la que le dijo lentamente que no podría pintarlo. Simplemente el trasero redondo de su niño, mostrado en su dirección mientras le daba la espalda y mantenía la espalda abarquillada lo más sensual que un hombre epicúreo podía, era un distractor demasiado efectivo.

Esto ya no se trataba de hacer trazos. Esto ya no se trataba de su mente concupiscente y perversa, esto era Peter mandando al cuerno el recato y la mesura.

— ¡No lo convierta en una zorra! — exclamó escandalizado, pero dejando muy en claro por debajo de los decibeles, lo mucho que le gustaba.

— Es su culpa profesor, lo excita

Sonrió de lado, con picardía demasiado obvia, mientras el chico lo incitaba a acercarse, quizá a tomarlo ahí mismo.

— Uhmm... vaya atrevido señor Parker

— No tienes idea

Redireccionó sus pensamientos y esta vez mandó al diablo el lienzo, aproximándose hasta el cuerpo del muchacho para ser atrapado entre sus besos imposiblemente cerca. Riéndose de su desliz entre uno y otro.

Lo capturó por la cintura mientras que de su boca escurría un agradable canto que decía " _Quentin...Quentin..._ " entre los intervalos para recobrar oxígeno. Lo empujó levemente hasta el respaldo para aherrojar su figura entre el mueble de tela suave y su piel caliente. Solicitando con demanda autoritaria un espacio entre sus piernas mientras sus manos revoloteaban por su cuello y caderas.

Había pasado un cuantioso número de años desde que había sentido algo parecido a lo que Peter le infería. Esa adrenalina aderezada con arranques de locura que corroía en las células de su organismo. Adicto al efecto de sentirse vigoroso y opulento en cuanto a cariño.

Entonces lo desenganchó de su boca para peinarle el cabello hacia atrás, y sonreírle.

— Quiero ser tuyo, Peter Parker

Los ojos del chico brillaron, con cientos de luces de todos los colores. Así pues, se escondió en su cuello, en la curva que formaba el hombro, y respiró suave entre su piel.

— Quiero tomarte de la mano, y llevarte a comer, tener muchas citas y que duermas aquí conmigo

Los brazos de Peter rodearon su cuello, manteniéndolo cerca de ese bombeo constante en sus pulmones, y luego le acarició el cabello lentamente, besando su frente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió protegido de todo aquello que les pudiera ser perjudicial, como si existieran ellos dos nada más, en una burbuja de seguridad y amparo, tan extraordinaria que parecía utópica, mientras los besos de Peter declinaban ahora por su mejilla.

Porque el chico tomaba sus inhibiciones y borraba con cuidado, ocultaba sus desperfectos bajo tintura dorada, rociada rojo escarlata en su pecho al hacer el amor, dibujando mordidas color malva entre el hombro con pigmentos de pasión y desenfreno.

— Si, acepto

Tal vez fueran unos tontos por quererse así. Ambos sobre sus rodillas, de frente a eso que tenían y no sabían que querían, Peter por estar prendido de su maestro. Quentin por profanar a su joven alumno.

Pero bien dicen, en el amor y en el arte, todo se vale.

  
— _Tu eres mi artista de pasiones —_

  
**Fin**

————————

——————

———

——  
  
  



End file.
